My Way
by bledsoe09
Summary: After a misunderstanding concerning Edward, Bella promised herself she wouldn't return to Forks. She is completely different now. Will she find out what really happened three years earlier? Not without having fun first that is. I suck at summaries OOC,CC
1. Returning to Forks

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS **

**OK SO THIS IS ONE OF THE STORIES THAT HAVE BEEN GOING ON IN MY HEAD.**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I honestly cannot believe I am going back to Forks after I promised myself I wouldn't return there. But of course! Nothing ever goes the way I want it to. One day I came home from getting another tattoo only to find out that my mother Renee decided that it would be good for me to spend some quality time with my father Charlie. Even though I fully think that she is just trying to get rid of me to spend time with her new husband Phil.

I even think he knew what she was doing because he bought me a brand new white Audi TTS coupe. I think he might have felt a little guilty about it. And before you ask yes Phil is rich. I didn't really feel comfortable accepting the gift but I mean come on it's so freakin' sexy. Even though my pride and joy will always be my baby or as I call her 'Eleanor'. She's a 1968 Pontiac Firebird in midnight blue which I helped restore with the help of my best friends Jacob and his girlfriend Renesme. I'm going to miss them like crazy.

We were in our own little 'band' for a better word. I was the vocals and guitar player, while Jake was the drummer and Renesme played the base. We did gigs here and there but nothing to serious. The day I told them I had to leave Renesme broke down and cried. Jacob thought I was seriously joking about it till I waved goodbye to them this morning. When I had told him he actually started laughing and told me to quite playing around. I chuckled when I remembered that before I could fully drive away Jacob ran after my car screaming "Noooooo. Wait!"

I couldn't help but mess with him once more. I would slow down my car to the point where he could reach me then I would drive a little bit faster again. This continued for about 5 minutes before I put my car in reverse and passed him again. I laughed when I saw how frustrated his face was. Renesme came up to me then laughing hysterically.

"Good one Bella." She laughed

we continued to laugh and Jake slowly made his way over to us. When he finally made it he said

"You weren't joking about moving were you?" I shook my head and gave him a sad smile "Well at least you got to mess with me once more right?" Jacob laughed trying to lighten the mood.

We promised to call each other as much as possible. Whether it be calling, texting or emailing.

And well here I am driving up to Washington during the summer in Eleanor blasting Dave Dee Dozy Beaky Mich & Tich's song Hold Tight. The only good thing about moving back to Forks is visiting my other best friend Alice Cullen. The only bad thing about that is she's _HIS_ sister. As I was driving I couldn't help but go back to that day.......

_It was the beginning of freshman year. Alice, Edward and I were the best of friends since the third grade_. _We had even made a pack the last weeks of eighth grade that it was going to stay that way. No one but Alice knew that I was completely in love with her brother. He was the epitome of gorgeous with his bronze hair and emerald green eyes._

_The first weeks of high school were really great until the tramps came along. They started to flirt and hang out with Edward. Alice and I were aware that they didn't want him to hang out with us. As the weeks went by they got their wish. He would occasionally wave or say hi to me_ _but nothing more than that. Which hurt me so much. Sometimes I would want to run up to him and scream 'What happened to our pack!' but I never did. As more weeks went by he wouldn't even glance at me. I would constantly go home and cry_ _my eyes out screaming at myself asking what was wrong with me. After awhile I had it in my mind that it had to be because I was a plain little girl_.

_Those same tramps that took away my best friend and the boy who I was madly in love with started to mess with me. First they started with name calling. Then it escalated to shoving and pulling pranks on me. Edward never noticed any of this. Alice would always hold me as I sobbed on her shoulder. One day in the morning Alice came to pick me as she had just received her permit. I don't really know why but I broke down and cried._

"_Bella what's wrong!" Alice asked panicked "Please tell me."_

"_What's wrong with me?" I sobbed. "Why do they hate me so much? I've never done anything to them."_

_Alice spoke softly as she shushed me "Nothing is wrong with you Bella. Absolutely nothing. I honestly don't know what there problem is. There just jealous of you"_

"_They have nothing to be jealous of. I have nothing to make them that way." I cried "I'm the one who should be jealous of them! They get to hang out with Edward, Ali. Why did he leave us?!"_

"_Shhh. I know Bells. But you're the better person. As for Assward I have no idea what the hell his problem is. It will all work out Bella." I nodded "You ok?"_

"_Yeah" I choked out_

"_Ok. Come on before were late for school. I have a feeling something big is going to happen."_

_Oh she couldn't have been more right. As I was going to my locker I found a little note attached to it. I opened it and it read_

_**Bella,**_

_**I have something really important I need to tell you**_. _**please meet me by the cafeteria doors during nutrition. **_

_**P.s I'm really sorry for being an ass. **_

_**-Edward**_

_I couldn't believe this. I was smiling so big as I walked to my first two classes before nutrition. What I didn't understand was that every time one of the tramps_ _would look at me they would just laugh and look away_. _That should have been a sign of what was to come._

_I was standing there waiting for Edward when the queen tramp Tanya came up to me smirking._

"_You know he will never like you. You are so pathetic with how much you like him." Tanya sneered. I began to feel my eyes water. "Your so plain why would he want you when he can have me." I just stood there. "God look you don't even have curves your flat every where. You don't even have any color. Your so pale. Well let's see if I can help you out with that." She laughed as more people came to watch the scene._

_I had no idea what she was talking about until I felt something splash on top of my head. One of her friends had poured tomato sauce all over me. The tears were running freely down my cheeks now. By now the student's that saw what happened were laughing loudly._

"_Did you really think he wanted to talk to you?" She laughed_

_I couldn't believe that she was telling me that he was a part of this. He would never do this to me. But just then I heard him laugh. I turned to see him walking this way with Lauren laughing like there was no tomorrow. And suddenly everything clicked. The tears were coming down faster now. I couldn't believe that I had been so foolish in thinking that he had wanted to talk to me again. _

"_I told you" Tanya smirked._

_His laughter finally stop. As I looked from Tanya to him I found that he was looking at me in shock. "I hate you" I whispered as I cried. _

"_W...wh... what?" He stuttered looking confused._

_I looked him dead in the eye and said "I HATE YOU!" before he could say anything else I ran outside of the school. I vaguely heard someone shout my name but I was running. I took the long way home knowing that Alice would have heard everything that had happened by now and was probably looking for me. _

_My cell phone started ringing but I didn't care for anything anymore so I just pulled it out not caring who it was and threw it on the ground breaking it in pieces. When I reached my house I was a mess. I was still crying and the sauce had caked on. I went straight up the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out and dressed I was completely numb. I sat on my bed staring blankly at nothing in particular. I heard someone banging on the front door but I didn't bother with it. Finally after an hour it stopped. About an hour later I heard my mom call me downstairs._

"_Bella this is really hard for me to say but. . . I'm divorcing your father." I just stood there completely numb so she took it as a sign to continue. "I'm so sorry but I can't do this anymore. I feel claustrophobic here. Would you want to come live with me? There's this house in Arizona that I've been looking at. . .What's wrong honey? Have you been crying?" _

_She put her hands on my face looking intently into my eyes. "Nothing mom. I'm fine"I thought about it. What is there here for me? The only person that it would hurt to leave now would be Alice. Charlie I would be able to see during holiday and such. So I made my decision._

"_Oh and mom? Yeah I'll go with you." I said_

"_Are you sure baby?" I nodded_

_My mom helped me pack my stuff as my dad begged her not to do this. I couldn't listen to this I would just break down all over again. So I took the opportunity to go downstairs and use the phone to call Ali._

_She picked up on the first ring "Bella! Are you ok? I'm so sorry they did that to you. If I was there. . ." She trailed off "Bella you need to understand somethi-" I cut her off_

"_I'm moving Alice" I was meet with silence._

_After a minute she spoke "What?"_

"_Im moving with my mom to Arizona." I spoke with no emotion at all._

"_No!" Alice cried "Please don't leave Bella! You're my best friend. I need you! I don't have anyone else."_

"_I'm sorry Alice." I sobbed "I need to get away for a while. You will always no matter what be my best friend. I promise to call you everyday"_

_Both of us were sobbing by this point. "When are you leaving?" Alice choked out_

"_Tonight" My voice sounded so hoarse from crying._

"_Can I come say goodbye?" She cried softly_

"_Of course Alice." I croaked_

_I waited 15 minutes before Alice arrived. When I opened the door she launched herself in my arms. We cried as we held each other. The time finally came for my mom and me to leave. I promised Alice that I would call her every possible time I could. So before I left we said our I love you's and goodbyes._

_*End of flash back* _

Before I had left that night she had tried to mention _him_ but would always cut her off. I just couldn't bare to listen to his name. I was so hurt even to this day I can't help but feel a little bit. The weird things is that for some unfathomable reason I still love him.

As the promise I made with Alice. I kept it every chance I had I would call her. She still doesn't know I'm returning im planning on it being a surprise till the first day of school. I wonder is she will recognize me. I changed completely in these three years we haven't seen each other. I have curves now in all the right places. I grew about two inches taller which makes me 5'5 now. I dress completely different in a better sense that is. Oh and I have a half sleeve of tattoos on my left arm. I have a rose tattooed on the right side of my neck. I also have a couple more tattoos. So I say I pretty much look different. But who knows that pixie is crazy and probably will recognize me.

By the time I realized what had happened I was half way there. I had to stop at a near by motel to get some rest before I began to drive again. I woke up the next morning at five in the morning to get an early start. As I got into my car I connected my ipod and blasted Baby Boy The Prince- "This Is The Way I Live" What can I say I like all types of music. I just had a sudden urge to listen to this song.

As I was making my way to the freeway I had to stop at a stoplight and began singing.

"_This is the way I live!_

_Lil' Boy still pushin' big wheels_

_I stack my money, lay low, and chill_

_Don't need to work hard that's the way I feel, I feel, I"_

As I was waiting for the light to change a car pulled up to my left side. When I turned around to look at the car an elderly couple where looking at me like I was on crack. I couldn't help but laugh and continue singing.

"_This is the way I live_

_Lil' Boy still pushin' big wheels_

_I stack my money, lay low, and chill_

_Don't need to work hard that's the way I feel, I feel, I_

_This is the way I live"_

After a couple stops for gas and food Before I was driving by the Welcome to forks sign. _Whoop whoop Awesome! _Did you catch the sarcasm? After a couple more minutes I found myself on my old street. Before I made it to my house I saw a moving truck right next to my house. As I slowed down and parked I noticed there cars. Holy shit! They were super nice. I couldn't really tell what they were though. I got out of my car and made my way to my new neighbors house. When I walked up to there drive way I gasped at what laid before my eyes. ________________________________________________________________________________

**DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT?**

**I WOULD REALLY LIKE YOUR OPINION ON WHETHER OR NOT TO CONTINUE WRITING IT**_._


	2. Plan 'Operation Edward'

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING TWILIGHT RELATED OR THE SONGS THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!!!**_

**THANK YOU TO EVERY ONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED THIS STORY.**

**I'M ALSO CREATING AN ALBUM ON PHOTOBUCKET FOR THIS STORY. THE LINK SHOULD BE ON MY PROFILE. SO GO CHECK IT OUT. I CANNOT PUT THE SONGS ON PHOTOBUCKET SO I WILL BE PUTTING THE LINKS TO THE SONGS ON MY PROFILE.**

**WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 2 HOPE YOU ENJOY IT **!

______________________________________________________________________________

*BPOV*

There in front of me was a Yenko Camaro. The paint job was done nicely it was painted in an orange color and had two white pinstripes down the hood of the car. On the right side to that car was a red BMW convertible. Oh but that wasn't the best part. There in front of the cars inside the garage was a drum set and to the left of it laid a beautiful 2-tone sunburst electric and a black acoustic guitar. I could easily tell even from where I stood that both of them were Fenders.

I think I love my neighbors and I don't even know them. For all I know they could be ex cons. I looked down at my attire which consisted of a white wife beater, dark wash jeans and some white vans before I went to introduce myself to them. Eh good enough. As I walked further up their drive way I could heard the song I Know What I Am by Band Of Skulls. But I didn't see any one around. As I came closer to the garage I noticed a lot of tools laying around. Before I could think much of it I ended up getting the shit scared out of me.

Some one rolled out from under the hood of the Camaro making me jump about a foot in the air "AHHHHHH!!!" I screamed.

"What the..." some one said before they started laughing. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. But umm who the hell are you and what are you doing in my drive way?"

I finally saw who the voice belonged to and I think my eyeballs just about popped out of their sockets. She was probably the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She wasn't even dressed up or anything. In fact she had a smudge of grease of her face and was wearing a jumper for Christ sakes. She had blond hair pulled up into a messy bun with the most startling blue eyes.

"You scared the crap out of me! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to trespass. I just came to see who my new neighbors were." I apologized.

She quirked an eyebrow "Your new neighbors? I've never seen you before."

"Yeah. Oh sorry. Hi my name is Bella Swan. I just moved back from Arizona to live with my dad."

"Oh so your Chief Swans's daughter?" I nodded while she scrutinized me for a moment. She stood up from the floor and I noticed she was about 4 inches taller than me. She unzipped her black jumper before she wiped her hands clean. "Rosalie Hale." She stuck her hand out to me.

I took it and said "Nice to meet you." She finally took off the jumper and I had to laugh. We were wearing the same exact thing except she was wearing light jeans. "Nice outfit."

She smirked "Thanks. You too." She looked at me again before her eyes landed on my tattoos. "Damn nice tatts. Do you have anymore?" I finally noticed that she too had tattoos from her shoulders down to about an inch above her elbow.

"Thanks. You too. Yeah I have quite a few actually" I smiled I twisted my hair and put it into a messy bun so she could see the rose on my neck. " I Also have a sparrow on my right shoulder blade." I turned around so she could see it. "I also have a brass knuckle on the left side of my hip. What about you? Any more tattoos?"

She laughed "No way! I have a brass knuckle on the left side of my hip too. Whoever tatted you up did a damn good job. Other than the ones you see now? No. Well not yet anyway I plan on getting a couple more."

I laughed "That's weird. Yeah me too. We should go together sometime. Oh and by the way nice cars. My friend Jacob would love them. He's like the huge car buff he loves fixing cars. He helped me restore my Firebird."

"No shit really? you have a Firebird?" She asked excitedly

I laughed "Yea I'll show it to you if you want. Come on" I motioned her to follow me. When we reached my drive way I saw that Charlie I mean my dad still wasn't home. When Rosalie saw Eleanor she gasped and walked towards my baby.

"Damn Bella she's a beauty. Did you name her?" She replied in awe as she ran her hand down the hood of the my car. "You have to let me check under the hood sometime." She went around the car and stopped right next to me.

"Her name is Eleanor and sure." I replied as we began walking back to her yard "Hey I couldn't help but notice the drums and guitars in your garage. Do you play?"

"Yea I play the drums. My brother Jasper plays the guitar. Why? Do you play?" She asked looking at me.

"You have a brother?" I asked "That's awesome. Yea I used to be in a band back in Arizona. I can play the guitar and I sing."

"Yeah he should be home in a little while. He just went for a ride is his Ducati his 'One and only true love' as he says." She made air quotes while chuckling. She looked at me again and smiled "I think we're going to get along just fine. Friends?"

I laughed "Well can't wait to meet him." I grabbed her hand and shook it as I said "Friends."

"So did you write your own music?" She asked me

"Actually yeah I did. I could show you some if you want. My notebook and guitar are in my car." Suddenly an idea came to mind "Hey! would you want to play one of the songs with me?"

"Yea sure that would be awesome actually." She smiled enthusiastically. "Just let me set up my drums."

"Alright. I'll only take a second." I said before I jogged to my car. I pulled out my note book that carried all of the songs that I wrote._ I wonder what Edward would think of me now..._ I thought sourly before I grabbed my blue Yamaha acoustic guitar from the back seat. Once I pulled it out I closed the car door with my hip and made my way back towards my new friend.

"I'm back. Hey where did that come from?" I asked as saw a mike in front of the garage.

"Oh. It was in the corner over there." She pointed to the left side of the garage. "Sometimes me and brother like to sing." I nodded.

I opened up my note book to a certain page with a song I just finished writing not that long ago. "How about we play this song. What do you think?" I asked Rosalie as I handed her my notebook nervously. As she read through the lyrics I started fidgeting not knowing whether she would like them or not.

"This are really good lyrics Bella." She said as she looked up at me.

"Really?" She smiled and nodded "Thanks!"

"So do you have a the music notes so I can play the drums to the song." She asked me.

"Actually no I don't. I just finished writing this song not that long ago." I said sheepishly.

"No that's cool. I'm up for a challenge of improvising." She grinned " You just start the song out."

I started to get excited. "Ok! Sounds like a plan. Oh hey do you think your brother would mind if I used his electric guitar?"

"Nah I don't think so. If he does I'll just threaten his bike." She chuckled.

I walked over to where the guitar was and picked it up being extra careful with it. I adjusted the strap before I pulled it over my shoulder. I quickly check to see if it was tuned. When I found out it was I strummed the strings once. I walked back towards the mike and turned towards Rosalie. "Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yup!" She nodded holding the drumsticks. I turned back around and took a deep breath.

"_1,2,3,4_

_I used to hate you _

_But now I love you_

_So like a rose_

_So like a rose_

_But when you kiss me I wanna slap you_

_But sorry it's lost_

_The feeling is lost_

_I chew my nails down_

_I look at the ground_

_I am pissed_

_I am shy_

_Cause you threw me in a blender_

_I am hot_

_I am cold_

_Do you wanna get to know me_

_Do you wanna learn to get inside my head_

_Do you wanna get to touch me_

_Cause now my ex is officially dead_

_I don't lalalala like you_

_I lalalala love you_

_I used to hahaha hate you_

_And now I really fucking love you"_

When Rose began to play the drums I became ecstatic. I had to admit it sounded really good. I looked over my shoulder and nodded to Rosalie who winked at me.

A minute into the song the person who I'm assuming is Jasper, pulled up into drive way stopping about a two feet away from me. The only reason I could tell it was him was from the Ducati. It was black, nice and shiny. It could be passed as new. I still couldn't see his face because of the helmet he had. Once he pulled it off I couldn't help but stare at him. I think this was about the third time my eyes tried to escape. He was absolutely gorgeous. _I should have know._ He had blonde shaggy hair with clear blue eyes. _But its not bronze hair or gree-_ Darn you Cullen.

As Rose and me continued to play he just sat still on his 'True love' and watched with a smile playing on his face.

"_....Be my girlfriend_

_And when you kiss her_

_I'll tell you it hurts_

_I want more_

_I want more_

_So you do you wanna get to know me_

_Do you wanna learn to get inside my head_

_Do you wanna get to touch me_

_Cause now my ex is officially dead_

_I don't lalalala like you_

_I lalalala love you_

_I used to hahaha hate you_

_And now I really fucking love you"_

_Could you, could you, could you, could you keep a secret_

_Would you, would you, would you, would you wanna keep it_

_Wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna make a scandal_

_But I can get ya, get ya, get ya by the handle_

_And if you, if you, if you really feel me_

_Then you got me, got me, got me thinking maybe_

_For a minute or maybe to we're not in public_

_I'll make you lalalala lovesick_

_I don't lalalala like you_

_I lalalala love you_

_I used to hahaha hate you_

_But now I really fucking love you_

_I don't lalalala like you_

_I lalalala love you_

_I used to hahaha hate you_

_But now I really fucking love you"_

When we finished playing he stood up and clapped. I felt a slight blush appear on my face. Not knowing whether he was being polite or if he really like the song. "Bravo!" He clapped. "So who is this Rose?" He came up to me and I finally realized how tall he was. He had to be about six feet.

Rose came from behind her drums and smirked "This here is our new neighbor. Bella Swan. Chief Swans daughter. And this Bella is my brother Jasper."

"Pleasure to meet you Bella." I noticed a slight southern drawl to his voice.

"Like wise." I smiled as we shook hands. He looked down and his eyes landed on his guitar. I blushed this time and said " I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your guitar."

He looked back up at me and laughed "Not at all. I would have if you didn't know how to play it. Plus I wouldn't mind a beautiful girl like you playing it."

I laughed at his corny line " Really? Did you just say that? That was so corny!" Rose laughed along with me.

Jasper just shrugged his shoulder and grinned " Why Yes, Yes I did. So did you write that song Bella?"

"Yeah I did." I smiled " Oh and Rose? Just wow that was just... fantastic. That sounded good."

"Wow that's pretty impressive." Jasper smiled genuinely "It sounded really cool."

"Thank you." I said

"Oh my god! Bella?" Rose Shouted "We should so start a band. All three of us! Jasper can play the guitar. While I do the drums and you can be the vocals!"

I couldn't help but think back to Renesme and Jacob. I made me think of what they would say if the found out I was in another band already. I know they would want me to be happy so I don't think they would mind. I'll just have to call them later.

Jasper grinned and said "I'm in. What do you say?"

I felt the a grin over take my face " I say I'm in!" Rosalie hugged me. "But we need a band name!"

"We'll think of something sooner or later." She assured me. "Do you want to come inside for a while?"

"Yeah sure. My dad's not home yet." I shrugged.

Their home was beautiful. It had a modern touch to it but it still made you feel calm and cozy. Jasper lead my to the living room while Rose went to bring us some drinks. Jasper montioned me with his hands so I could take a seat. _Oh man screw my bed. I'll never leave this couch_. It was so damn comfortable.

"Jasper?" He looked up at me "I might end up stealing you couch." I said causing him to laugh.

Rosalie walked in with the drinks in her hand. "What are you laughing about?" She asked as she set the glasses on the coffee table in the middle before she sat down.

"I was just telling your brother that I might steal your couch." I said seriously. I snuggled against it more and moaned "Oh god it just feels so good."

I looked up just in time to see Jasper spit the water out of his mouth. He looked at me with a shocked expression. Eye's wide and mouth open. Rosalie was looking at her brother before she turned her shocked stare at me. She suddenly began laughing along with Jasper. While I had no idea what was so funny, I joined them.

When we finally quieted down I asked them a question that's been on my mind. "So where are you guys from any ways?"

"Well we used to live in Texas but we moved here when our dad received a promotion."Jasper shrugged. _Ahh_ that would explain the accent even though I can't really notice Rosalie's.

"Oh really? Do you guys like it here?" I asked wanting to hear their opinions.

"Ehh. Its ok. I think it just got a little better though." Rose Chuckled nudging me in the ribs.

"We continued to ask each other questions for about 2 hours just getting to know each other. Some where along the way we began to tell each other our most embarrassing stories. And we couldn't stop laughing. Especially when Rosalie told me one of Jasper.

"Ok so he was trying to impress this girl right? So one day there was a party and we went to it. Jasper had taken hours just to get ready." She laughed "Well we were there for a while before either of us saw her but by that point we had already been a few drinks in." Jasper was shaking his head. "When he saw her he got up so quick to and I quote 'Make his move' that he didn't notice that he spilled beer on his pant's. When he got up it looked like he had peed on himself." She laughed a little louder which alerted me it was going to get funnier. "I was trying to warn him but he just strode past me. When he reached her she smiled at him but then...she looked down and It disappeared. She...she told him...if he needed...to use...the bathroom!" I was dying by this point. _Poor Jasper_ I thought but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop laughing at me!" He whined

"Stop being a whinny bitch!" Rosalie laughed

He pouted which made him look cuter. "I'm sorry Jasper." I finally managed to say after my laughter died down. We sat there for a while trying to recollect our thoughts.

"So how old are you Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I'm 17. I'm turning 18 in September." I replied " What about you guys?"

"Really? Your parents don't mind your tattoos?" He asked "We Just turned 18 a week ago."

"Oh my Gosh! You guys are twins? Just like Alice and Edward..." I said and then regretted it. Will I ever learn to keep my mouth shut? "And no they didn't care. They told that as long as I did good in school I could get them. What about your parents?" After we had been talking for a while, Jasper had taking off his leather jacket and I noticed he had his whole right arm tattooed up along the side of his neck too. I couldn't help but ogle him when I saw that he looked super sexy. But then of course I started to compare him to those fucking green eyes.

"Yeah we are." Rosalie chuckled. "Even though Jasper will never let me live it down that he was born 1 minute before me. Oh and no they don't mind. So who are Alice and Edward?"

I cringed did I really want to tell them? I felt like I trust them but I've only known them for a mere couple of ours. It was irking how I felt like I've known them for a long time. It was weird how I felt so comfortable and at ease with them. I realized that I knew I could trust them so I told them what had happened to me three years ago. Every single detail I could remember I told them. When I was finished I was surprised to see how angry they both looked.

"Those little sluts!" Screeched Rosalie. "Oh hell no! I would have giving them both a beat down."

"How could he do that to you?" Jasper was seething "What a fucking asshole!"

"Your over him right?" Rose asked while both her and Jasper looked at me expectantly.

I hesitated for a moment before I spoke "That's the problem. I still love him." I said sadly

"What?!" Rosalie yelled.

I grimaced "I know but I tried to forget about him but I just couldn't. I even dated other guys in hopes that he would become a thing of the past. The thing was that for some reason I would always compare them to him."

Jasper looked thoughtful "So what are you going to do when you seen him at school? In about 2 weeks?"

I hadn't really thought of that till now. What was I going to do when I saw him? Was I just going to pretend like nothing happened? No I couldn't do that. I could just ignore him, but that wouldn't work because he's Alice's brother. Which is and isn't a problem. A big part of me wants to see him. But then again another part of me wants to kick him in his balls and walk away to never see him again. _Stupid jerk off._

"Honestly I have no clue. I never thought of it. I mean I knew I was going to eventually see him but that's all that realized. I never thought of what I was going to _do_ when I saw him." I told him.

He had a pensive look on his face before a wicked grin replaced it. I looked at him warily not knowing what was going on in that handsome head of his. "I think I have an idea. Would you like to hear it?"

I gestured with my hand for him to continue. "Are you sure?" He asked again grinning.

I rolled my eyes "Yes"

"Just spit the shit out already Jasper!" Rosalie said exasperated throwing her hands in the air.

"Alright, Alright calm down!" he laughed. "So I was thinking what if you made him see what he was and is missing?..." He trailed off looking at both of us girls. He was motioning with his hands as if to say 'Come on I know you know what I'm talking about'.

"Oh my God. You're a genius Jasper."Rosalie yelled. While Jasper chuckled

I was so confused at this point. I didn't know what I was missing in this whole conversation. "What?"

Rose turned to look at me with a devious grin. "What Jasper is trying to say is we have to make Edward jealous. We need to make him realize what a douche he was. Your going to have to tease him while playing innocent too. When school starts your going to be even sexier than you are now. Cause bitch if I were a les I would totally hit on you." Me and Rose laughed while Jasper looked uncomfortable. "Ooooh and you definitely need to show those tramps up."

"So your saying I need to play dumb and innocent but be a minx? At the same time?" I asked wondering if it was a good idea.

"Yes." Rosalie grinned. Then looked at Jasper. "Jasper your going to have to help. I have a idea..." She began telling us the plan she came up with. She called it 'Operation Edward' to which me and Jasper laughed. I told her that sounded dirty and she gave me a glare.

"So what do you think?" They both asked me.

The more and more they talked about it the better I liked the idea. So I told them I would go along with it. Edward Cullen your in for it now. I chuckled internally. " Alright!. But we need to go shopping because I need new clothes then."

"Cool! We can all go and buy new school clothes." Rosalie smiled at me. Then she turned to look at her brother and said."My god you are related to me. I'm so proud of you Jas" Rosalie said pretending to wipe a tear from her eye "I knew I loved you Jasper."

"Hey! I'm offended." Jasper said in mock hurt. "Plus your supposed to love me. I'm your brother."

I was giggling at their playful banter. This was a start to a new beginning and with that came new wonderful friends. Of course I would never forget all my friends back home. Who am I kidding? The only people I hung out with where Jake and Nessie. Every other person was either a prick or a bitch. So I tended to stay away from them. My internal mussing where interrupted when Rose spoke again.

"Doucheward isn't going to know what hit him." Rosalie laughed.

Jasper put his around my shoulder and said "You know I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"I couldn't agree more." I laughed

______________________________________________________________________________

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? BE HONEST!**

**I LOVE ME SOME REVIEWS =D**


	3. Tiny Problem

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING TWILIGHT RELATED OR THE SONGS THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!!!**_

**THANK YOU AGAIN TO EVERY ONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED THIS STORY.**

**REMEMBER TO CHECK MY PROFILE FOR LINKS!**

**I ALSO WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING LONGER THAN NORMAL TO UPDATE THIS STORY!**

**WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 3 HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!**

______________________________________________________________________________

*BPOV*

After making arrangements to go shopping on Friday with Rosalie and Jasper, I went back to my house. I decided to unpack a couple of things I brought with me in my car; the essentials. The movers were supposed to be bringing by everything else including my Audi on Thursday in the afternoon. Which was good because I planned on redecorating my room. Panting, new furniture and the whole shebang. I wonder if Rose would help me. I really wish Ali knew I was here so she could help me. _Pffft yeah right that shorty would just do it all by herself _I mentally chuckled. No matter how much I wanted to tell her I was here, I couldn't. Well I could but I want it to be a surprise. Now with the whole _'Operation Edward' _it seems crucial to keep that piece of information away from her.

Which leads me-Rosalie and Jasper included- to a problem. Might you wonder what that tiny problem is? I have two syllables for you, Al-ice. That girl loves anything to do with shopping. Which means she loves the mall, which we are going to be at on a freakin Friday. _Shit!_ I never really thought of that till now. Especially with school being only 2 weeks away. She's going to be in a hectic crazy energizer bunny mode. Shopping for school clothes. _Double shit! _I think this means a phone call is in issue. I looked at the clock to check if it would be to late to call. It was only 7 in the night, which I deemed appropriate. I grabbed my cell phone and scrolled through my contacts till I landed on _Pixie. _

The phone only rang two times before she picked up "Bella!" She sounded extra enthusiastic.

I chuckled into the phone before I spoke "Hey Ali!"

"What's up?" She questioned sounding really giddy.

_Trying to figure out what your doing Friday. So we don't run into each other at the mall_."Nothing really. I'm just really bored." Not a complete lie. I really am bored. "What about you? Why do you sound extra happy?"

"Oh! The family is going on our camping trip this Friday." _Perfect! _I grinned. "It's going to be so much fun!" But my grin soon faded into a frown as I remembered I used to go with them every year before a new school year. How could I have forgotten? Those were some of the best times in my life. Alice, Edward and I would always share the same tent and tell ghost stories. When I would get really creeped out by one of them Edward would wrap his arm around me. As he would hold me he would tell that he would protect me, that nothing would harm me.

I actually almost snorted out loud. Yeah sure, protect me...

"Bella? Are you still there?" I was brought back to reality by Alice's regretful voice.

I shook my head to clear away my thought. "Yeah! Alice that's great! You're going to have a lot of fun." I tried to sound jubilant for her but I'm pretty sure it sounded forced.

"Sorry." She whispered.

I furrowed my brows wondering what she was apologizing for. "What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong."

She was quiet for a couple seconds before she spoke. The tone of her voice almost broke my resolve to just spill and tell her I was here. "I wish you were in Forks. So you could come with us. I miss you. A lot." she whispered the last part.

"I know Ali. I wish I was here too." What the hell? Freakin word vomit. Hopefully she didn't notice my slip "I miss you too. A lot." I whispered back.

"What do you mean you wish you were _here_ too?" She noticed.

"Huh?" I tried to play dumb.

"You said 'I wish I was here too'." She spoke

"No I didn't" I replied.

"Yes! Yes you did." She pushed.

"No, no I didn't. I said I wish I was there. As in T.H.E.R.E." I said hoping she would believe me.

She huffed "Fine." _Thank you Jesus!_ She was quiet for a minute until she spoke again. "You know Bella we all miss you. My dad, mom, me, and Edwa..." She didn't get to finish as someone yelled in the back round.

"_Alice!"_ My heart constricted. I would recognize that voice any where. His voice sounded even more musical than before. Three years without his voice and yet with just one word, my heart goes berserk like I just ran a damn marathon.

"What?!" Alice called back.

"_Mom wants to talk to you." _His voice sounded so much closer. I closed my eyes trying to picture him. Wondering how different he would look now._ "Who are you talking too?" _My eyes snapped open. _Shit, shitty shit!_ Was the only thing running through my mind at that moment.

Alice stammered obviously not sure if she should tell him it was me. "Ummm... uhhh... my friend."

_Let it go. Let it go."No, a telemarketer." _He chuckled. My heart clenched painfully. "_Well who's your friend?" Of course he wouldn't let it go because nothing goes my way._

My heart was beating furiously and what Alice said next made it stop completely. "Bella" She whispered. I don't know how long the other side of line was silent. It could have been one minute or 30 minutes, but I was starting to feel dizzy from holding my breath.

I let it all out in a big whoosh the same time Edward spoke _"Bella?" _He spoke so softly that I had to strain to hear him, which I barely managed. Alice didn't say anything so I assume she nodded her head. What he said next surprised the hell out of me._ "Can I talk to her?" _His voice almost sounded. . . pleading? I was not expecting that. No I wasn't expecting that at all. I thought I would be hearing cackles of laughter from the other side, but not that. Or maybe even a 'who is that?' That thought of him not remembering me made a lump form in my throat.

I could tell Alice was hesitating "Umm. Bella? Edwa..." I couldn't do that right now. No, I wouldn't do that right now. I don't want to hear him laughing in my ear. Telling me to remember what happened three years ago. To make fun of me. No, I just wouldn't be able to handle that right now. I needed to follow the plans for 'Operation Edward'.

"Sorry Alice. Umm I have to go. Someone is on the other line. I'll take to you later ok? Love you. Bye." It really wasn't a lie someone was calling on the other line. They just had the best timing in the world. I didn't leave any room for Alice to reply as I clicked end so I would be able to switch to the other phone call.

I breath a sigh of relief before a huge smile over took my face when I saw who called. "Nessie!"

I heard her laughing on the other line before she spoke. "I see you made it there in one piece, Bitch." She laughed again

I grimaced "Oh shit! Sorry! Fuck! I forgot to call you." I apologized "Damn it! It's just been a crazy day with the whole meeting new friends. Who are freaking beautiful, by the way. Then the whole 'Operation Edward', then the shopping, and the furniture and painting..." I stopped when I realized I was rambling. I heard loud guffaws and giggling from the other end. I knew who's guffaws those were "Jake!" I smiled.

"Hold on let me put you on speaker Bella." Renesme said. I heard a click and then I could hear both of them so clearly.

"Jeeze Bella! That word vomit will never cease to exist without you. Will it?" Jacob chuckled.

"Shut up!" I tried to sound angry but it just sounded playful.

They both chuckled before Nessie spoke this time. "So...?"

"What?" I asked

"What's operation Edward? I mean Doucheward." She sneered his name. She knew everything about him along with Jacob too.

I spent the next 20 minutes explaining to them what it was. By the time I was finished they were laughing. A lot. Especially Renesme, she thought it was a fantastic idea. I talked to them for a while longer telling them about the old couple who gave me weird looks on my way. They laughed once again. I also told them about Rosalie, Jasper, and the whole band thing. They didn't seem mad or anything about it. They just told me that whatever made me happy, made them happy. I looked at the clock and was shocked to see that it was almost 9. I was starting to get worried about my dad. He still wasn't home and he hadn't called me. Which is very rare, he would always call to notify me if he was in for overtime.

Just then I heard a car pull into the drive way. I looked out the window and there was the police cruiser. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear_.

"Nessie, Jake? Sorry to end this call but my dad just got home. I'll call you guys soon ok." I said to my best friends.

"That's fine. Tell Charlie we said hi!" Nessie called back. I told her that I would.

"Oh and Bella?" I heard Jacob say.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"We miss you." They both said. Jesus I'm on an emotional roller coaster. I felt my eyes get a little watery.

"I miss you guys too." I choked out. I heard the door open and close downstairs before my dad called my name.

"Bye Bells. We love you!" Both said in unison.

I smiled "I love you guys too. Bye." I hung up the phone.

I ran down the stairs giddy to see my father. I love that man so much. He is such a good father. Why my mom left him? I have no clue whatsoever. He supported her, gave her love, and cared for her, for us. Then suddenly she wants a divorce. Don't get me wrong I love my mother, but that doesn't mean that I have to understand her. I honestly would have stayed here with my dad if things would have ended up differently that day.

I ran to the hallway that lead to the living room and found my dad hanging up his jacket. "Daddy!" I ran towards him and threw my arms around him in a hug. Yes, I know I just called him daddy. I know I'm almost 18 but I could really give a rats ass.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "Bells! I'm glad you made it home safe." He pulled back to look at me. "I still can't believe you're my baby girl. I remember just yesterday you were running out in the front yard naked. Now look at you all grown up. Your turning 18 in a couple of weeks." He chuckled "I'm going to need to be beating off boys with sticks every day!" I swore I heard my dad mutter something that sounded an awful like 'Or with guns.'

I chuckled "I missed you too dad." I suddenly remembered something as I furrowed my brow "Hey dad weren't you supposed to be home over an hour ago?"

"Yeah sorry about that. I had to go over extra paperwork at the station. I was going to call but I was lost in my work that it slipped my mind. When I remembered I was already on my drive here." He said

"It's ok. I was just worried." I said. Then I realized he was probably starving. He just got home from work and I didn't even make anything to eat. Now that I think about it I haven't had anything to eat in a couple hours. "I'm sorry I didn't make anything to eat. I bet your starving."

"It's ok Bella. Don't worry about. This is your first day back home after all." He smiled at me.

I still felt bad. He told me that he had the ingredients for sandwiches. Going into the kitchen I made a beeline for the fridge and took out all the things that were necessary for making sandwiches. After a couple minutes, I had made a sandwich for my dad and myself. I grabbed us both cups and filled them up with juice before I took them to the table. We ate our 'Dinner'-more like night time snack- talking about recent things that have happened. I showed my dad the brand new tattoo that I had done. He frowned slightly when I showed him but other than that he said he liked it. Cool dad right? I swear I'm going to make him get a tattoo with me one day. I will make it happen. I'll cheat if I have too. He can never resist my sad puppy look. _Muahahaha._

_Your either diabolical or crazy._

I ignored that and continued to chat with my father. We talked for a while longer about my friends. He asked about Alice and Edward. He still didn't know anything of what happened. So I just told him that I wanted to surprise them. I wasn't lying either, I really did want to. I told him not to mention that I was here to anyone. He agreed that he wouldn't say a thing. I laughed along with him when he mentioned that you could tell one person something and in an hour the whole town would know. I yawned causing my dad to yawn which only caused me to yawn all over again. _Damn contagious yawns_. We both finally decided that we should get some rest.

"Good night Bells. Welcome home!" Charlie smiled as he gave me one more hug

"Good night dad. I'm glad im home." I hugged him back before he went to his room.

I was actually in fact happy I was here back in Forks. I had missed my father. I had also missed Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and of course Edward. Esme and Carlisle had to be the sweetest people you could ever meet. They were like a second pair of parent's to me. They were wonderful at it as well. Always taking care of their children, making sure they had every thing they needed. They pushed them to succeed in life. They didn't expect their kids to follow in their footsteps. No, they just wanted them to be happy. They would follow behind there decisions one hundred percent of the way. If your wondering what they do for life, let me tell you. Carlisle is a surgeon here at the Forks hospital. A very respectable one at that. Esme on the other hand is a very well known interior designer. That's were you can find why Alice is the way she is. I chuckled to myself that crazy little ball of energy.

After I finished my nightly routine I climbed into my old bed. _This is going to be one heck of a year_ I thought before I feel into a peaceful sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________

**I'M SORRY. I KNOW ITS NOT A VERY LONG CHAPTER, BUT I DECIDED TO GIVES YOU GUYS AT LEAST SOMETHING FOR TAKING SO LONG. **

**ENOUGH ABOUT THAT WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER?**

**LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING =D **


	4. She's Preggers!

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT! Under any circumstances own anything Twilight related or any of the songs that may be mentioned in this story!**_

**Wow I'm so sorry for taking forever to load this chapter. I will be taking longer to update this one, then I will to update **_**Je t'aime**_. **I will try to update as fast as I can but with college back up plus the tons of math work I have...**

**Remember to check my profile for the album of pictures for this story. As well as the links for the outfits mentioned.**

**Anyways here is chapter 4! Enjoy!**

______________________________________________________________________________

*BPOV*

I woke up the next morning feeling slightly refreshed. I hadn't had a decent night's rest since I left my mom's house. When I looked at the clock it read 7:12 a.m. I decided to get up and make a nice breakfast for my dad before he left to work in the morning. I rolled out of bed to do my morning routines. When I finished, I made my way down the stairs pulling my hair into a messy bun. Getting into the kitchen I pulled the fridge open and pulled out a couple eggs along with red and green bell peppers. I set them along the counter as I fished for the bacon and bread. Once I found all the necessary ingredients I pulled out a skillet and set the bacon to fry. I began to wash and chop the peppers into small cubs. When those were nicely chopped I cracked the eggs into a bowl and whisked them. I added the eggs and peppers to another skillet and let them cook before I put the bread into the toaster. I was just about done when I heard my father making his way down the stairs.

"Good morning dad." I smiled.

"Morning." My dad said sniffing as he sat down on the kitchen table. "Something smells delicious!" Just then the bread popped out of the toaster.

I grabbed the plate I prepared for my dad and put two pieces of toast on it. "I made some bacon and scrambled eggs with bell peppers and toast." I told him as I set the plate in front of him.

"Mmm. It looks good Bells" My dad said eyeing the food. If you want to know something about my dad is that his cooking skills are for shit.

I chuckled as I grabbed my plate and set it down on the table. "Do you want orange juice or milk dad?"

"Orange juice is fine." Charlie mumbled with food in his mouth. I grabbed us each a cup of oj. "This is really good."

"Thanks dad. I think this means you wont need to go to the diner everyday now!" I laughed as we continued to eat our breakfast.

"Hey! I don't always go to the diner. Sometimes I eat pop-tarts for breakfast, sandwiches during lunch and sometimes I order pizza for diner or I eat Top Ramen..." My dad defended. I was trying to hide my amusement as I lifted up an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that."

I laughed out loud. "Seriously dad! Pop-tarts, sandwiches, pizza and for the love of all things. _Top Ramen!_"

Daddy ol' just shrugged and said "What Top Ramen is good! And the bonus is that their only ten cent's a bag!" My dad just cracks me up sometimes.

"Dad!" I whined. "Seriously! That's not healthy. I'm going to be cooking from now on so don't even bother going to the diner. Oh and don't even think about buying your ten cent soups anymore." I laughed at the end.

"Fine!" My dad huffed but I saw the smile he tried to hide. We finished eating the rest of our breakfast in a comfortable silence. When both of us were done I picked up the dishes and made my way over to the sink. After washing the dishes I made my way over to the front door were Charlie was putting on his shoes. "Thank you for the breakfast sweety. I'm really glad your home and not just because your cooking. I really did miss my little girl." He said as he gave me a hug.

I smiled at my father once he let me go. "Your welcome dad. I missed you too."

He smiled at me "Alright well I'm off to work kiddo. I'll see you when I get home." After I said goodbye to my dad I went upstairs to get dressed for the day. I choose to were something comfortable from what I had brought with me in my car. I pulled on some old wore tattered jeans and an old blue/purple beatles shirt that sported a couple small holes. I matched that with my purple high top converse(**Link on profile)**. I didn't really care as to what I wore knowing I was going to be moving out all the furniture in my room and painting. As today was Wednesday and tomorrow my stuff was coming. I brushed my teeth once again. As I was gargling with the mouth wash a loud knock startled me making me jump and swallow the Listering.

I choked a bit "Eww." I heard the pounding again "What the fuck."

"Bella! Open the hell up!" Rosalie shouted as the knocking got more persistent.

"I'm going! Hold up!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs. All the while the knocking still continued. I swung the door open. Rosalie stood there wearing some cuff shorts with a tank that had a bicycle on it with the words 'Ride it like you stole it' paired along with some red Nike highs(**Link on profile)**. "Jesus! Did you have to keep on knocking? I said hold up."

Rosalie just shrugged "You were taking to long." I opened the door wider so she could come in.

"Impatient bitch" I muttered. I thought I heard a chuckle behind me but didn't turn around.

"I know!" Rosalie laughed and turned to look at me after she surveyed what she could see in my house so far. "You know I'm liking you more and more."

"Me too!" Someone laughed from behind me. I got startled and whirled around to find a chuckling Jasper. Wearing a grey RVCA vintage looking shirt with light wash jeans. From what I could see he was wearing a pair of dark grey Circa shoes(**Link on profile**).

"Will you people stop scaring me! I already managed to swallow my freaking mouthwash!" I huffed. Rosalie and Jasper cracked up laughing.

"How did you managed that?" Jasper cracked.

"Cause she scared the crap out of me when she knocked- no more like pounded on the door." I said as I pointed at Rosalie who was just grinning widely.

"Sorry" Rose said. I could tell she was anything but sorry by the look on her face.

"Sure" Jasper and I said at the same time as we all sat down on my couch.

"Anyways!" Rose rolled her eyes "What are you going to do today? Me and Jasper were bored and don't have anything to do."

"Actually I was getting ready to take get everything out of my room and paint. Would you want to help? It would help me get things done faster. Shit! I have to go look for furniture too. The movers are bringing my things tomorrow."

"Don't worry Bella we'll help you out" Jasper soothed

Rosalie nodded "I have an idea. How about we all get the furniture out of your room. Then you and Jasper can go look for furniture. Our dad left his truck today. Jasper can drive it so you can load on your old furniture and take it to the salvation army. Then after your done with that you and Jasper can go look for your new furniture and load it up on the truck too."

"Really?!" I asked in surprise. They both nodded. I just met them yesterday and they're being so nice to me already. Little by little there making there way to becoming my best friends "Thanks! You guys are amazing" I laughed "But what about you Rose? Don't you want to come? Crap and I still have to paint."

"That's were I come in. While you guys go do that I'll head to the store to buy paint. I can paint your room for you. Well only if you want." Rosalie said

I smiled hugely "That would be awesome actually. Thanks Rose!" I pulled her into an awkward hug as we were both sitting on the couch. When I pulled back I looked at both of them and said "Wait a minute. What's the catch?" I narrowed my eyes at them playfully.

"Damn it! She figured us out Rose." Jasper laughed, while Rose rolled her eyes. I giggled as I got up to stretch. "Lets get started then."

Forty minutes later we were half way done, listening to my Ipod on my dock. We kept on chatting as we worked. Getting to know each other better. I learned that Rose and Jasper are really close. I already kinda figured as much as they are twins. I found that a girl Jasper once dated had cheated on him. So Rosalie took it upon herself to kick the shit out of said girl. Giving her a black eye, busted lip and many more bruises. Remind me never to get on her bad side. Can you say violent...

Out of no where Jasper starts laughing. "What the fuck! Seriously Bella? Really?" I turned around to see what had him laughing. There in his hands were a pair of my Power Ranger chonies. Those were my favorite pair of underwear when I was a little kid. Alice, Edward and me always used to pretend we were them. Alice was the pink one of course, Edward was always the black one, While I was always the blue one. Blue is one of my favorite colors so of course I choose that one, not caring whether it was a boy who should have been that one.

I ran over to him and snatched them out of his hands "Oh my gosh! These were my favorite pair too!" I was grinning madly "Where did you find them?"

"I found them in your dresser when I was taking out the drawers." Jasper was laughing uncontrollably so he had to sit on the floor. I had no idea why it was so funny to him. I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to smile as I looked at them.

Just then Rose walked back into my room stopping suddenly, when she saw Jasper sitting crossed legged on the floor laughing. As I was grinning like a crazy person holding a pair of small white underwear with the Power Rangers over it. "Oookkaaayy. I leave two perfectly sane people for a max of five minutes and when I come back I run into crazies. Why is Jasper laughing and why do you have a big ass smile on your face?"

"Jasper found my favorite pair of underwear!" I said giddily. Rosalie quirked an eyebrow while she had an amused expression. Jasper choked/gasped but continued to laugh when I said that.

"If I heard you correctly I think you said he found your favorite pair of underwear?" Rosalie questioned looking more entertained by the minute.

I nodded excitedly "Yup! Look" I held them up by the top corners so she could see it. Rose took a good look at them and howled with laughter.

I was getting annoyed now. I didn't understand why it was so funny to them. I mean yeah their most likely boy underwear, but damn it, they were fucking comfy. "What?!" I finally asked with annoyance in my voice.

"Shit!... this is... too funny...Jasper!..." Rosalie gasped out "has the same exact pair..."

Ok I guess that's pretty funny, but not as funny as there making it out to be. "That's it? That's why you guys are laughing this hard? Just because he has the same pair?"

Rosalie shook her head but when she tried to say something she would just laugh again. I looked over toward Jasper who had the reddest face. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. He calmed down enough so he could say the words that made me laugh.

"Those!" he said pointing at my chonies "were my favorite underwear when I was a kid." _ahh so that's why._

I started chuckling but Rose was shaking her hand to get my attention. "Not 'were' Bella. They are his favorite. He still has them in his underwear drawer!" I busted up laughing when Jasper immediately stopped mid laugh. When we calmed down and could breath again we finished taking everything else out of my room and finished loading up their dad's truck.

The drive to the Salvation army was quiet but not in an awkward way. It was actually calming. Once the workers managed to unload everything, They thanked us and we were on our way to the furniture store. As we were walking around the store looking for something of my taste and preferences I ran, no more liked bumped into someone. I groaned and stumbled a little causing me to lose my balance and almost land smack dab on my ass. I was just lucky enough to have had Jasper there.

"Woah! Are you alright Darlin'?" Jasper drawled out.

"Yeah." I nodded my head. As soon as I had my balance steady I began to repeatedly apologize. "I'm so sorry!" When I looked up I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. This was the person I least expected to see right now. I didn't even want to see them. Like ever. Again. But no, here they were standing in front of me. Eyes wide and .... pregnant. My heart dropped all the way towards my stomach. Tanya was here. Right in front of me pregnant. Looking good like always. Was it...could it...could it be... Edwards baby? Just the mere thought alone caused a lump to form in my throat. Before I could think much of it she spoke.

"Watch were your going next time!" She practically sneered eyeing me. I was starting to panic thinking she would recognize me. Then my thoughts reminded me that I don't look like the same Bella from 3 years ago. Then her gaze landed on Jasper. Her already wide eyes some how managed to get bigger. Who could blame her. Jasper was a sight to behold. I would have laughed at her reaction if it wasn't for the awkward situation I was in. Plus there was a little voice in the back of my head that kept on nagging at me with the possibility that she could be preggers by the one boy I love.

"I'm Sorry again." I said shakily. Jasper must have noticed the tremble in my voice because he gave me a questioning look. I gave him a look that said 'later'. My fears were put to rest when - oh shit is that Tyler. Oh my God it is!- came over to Tanya and wrapped a protective arm around her and rested his palm on her belly, Kissing her neck.

"Don't worry about it. No harm done." What the Fuck! Is she bi-polar now? I swear she is a freakin crazy bitch. I can't even imagine what the hormones are doing to her. She's probably ten times worse. Tyler finally took notice of us and cocked his head to the side. He stared at me for a little to long making me uncomfortable. I felt my face pale a bit when he asked me if he knew me. That I looked some what familiar to him. I lied and said that I did not in fact know him. As soon as that was said and done, I shot off in the other direction dragging a poor bystander by the name of Jasper Hale.

When we were finally on the other side of the store Jasper asked me what he wanted to know. "What was that back there?"

"That my dear Jasper was a pregnant Tanya." I said nodding in that direction. I saw Recognition flash across his face before his eyes widened.

"That was her? Who was the guy?" Jasper asked shocked for some reason.

"Yup and that was Tyler" I said. Then the fucker started laughing. For what I have no idea. There was bound to be something defective about him sooner or later. I must have looked at him like he was a psycho because he shook his head in a 'no'.

"It's just that...Jesus Bella! Your so much more beautiful than her. She doesn't compare to you. Not even with a grain of salt." I blushed at his words. Jasper then shook his head suddenly more somber. "He has to be the biggest dip shit ever."

"Who? Tyler?" I asked

Jasper shook his head. "No. Edward. He seriously didn't know what he had in front of him. I only met you yesterday, Bella. Yet I can already tell how sweet, smart, funny and beautiful you are. He was a serious dumb ass." I felt tears prickling in my eyes. " After just seeing Tanya I figured out one thing. She is a bi-polar crazy bitch."

I let out a giggle because I was thinking the same thing about her. "Alright enough about that. We still need furniture and accessories for my room." 3 and a half hours later we were loading everything into the truck to take it home. I had decided on white furniture because I had no clue what color Rose had in mind. The only thing not white was the small lamp and the couch, which were black. It matched with the bedspread I decided on. It was white but had intricate flower designs on it.

When we pulled up the drive way I got out and was about to walk into my house when Jasper stopped me. "You cant go in there."

I raised an eyebrow "Why not?"

"Rosalie's orders. Not mine. This is what she said and I quote 'I want her to see the finished product'." Jasper held up his hands. I was confused I don't recall Rosalie telling Jasper that or me for that matter. Jasper must have seen the confusion on my face because he added to his previous statement. "She text me while you were too busy choosing your bedspread- that took a whole freaking hour."

I smiled sheepishly "Sorry" I couldn't help it. If you were to have seen the millions upon millions of comforters and sheets you would have taken an hour too.

Jasper chuckled "I'm just messing with you Bells."

"Ok fine" I huffed "but don't you want help taking the furniture upstairs I mean there pretty heavy. Plus where am I going to go. Just stand out here looking like a loner?" I pouted.

"Of course not!" He smiled "You can go inside our house. No one is home. As for the furniture me and Rose can handle it. You just go and relax. Make up some more songs while your at it for our band." He winked at the last comment.

I might as well give up. So with a sigh I gave in. "Fine. You guys win this time." I gave him a playful glare. From the talks I've had with them I knew no matter what they would win. I just told him that to appease my own mind. Just then Rosalie came outside. She shooed me away and forbade me to even think about entering my own house.

As I started walking to their front door I began belting the lyrics of Eric Carmen's 'All By My Self' song. Earning cackles from both of them making me smile and giggle like a school girl while still singing.

"_All by myself_

_Dont wanna be_

_All by myself anymore_

_All by myself_

_Dont wanna live_

_All by myself anymore"_

When I made it inside I walked timidly in the direction of the living room. As I was looking around my eyes landed on a baby grand piano. A lump formed in my throat. Remembering how Edward would always play for Alice and me. How he would always play silent night and jingle bells on the piano during Christmas time. I don't ever remember seeing them have baby grand yesterday. I walked slowly to the black piano and ran my fingers lightly over the ivory keys. Yup. It was perfectly in tune. _I wonder who plays it?_ I sat down on the bench and took a deep breath. Contemplating if I should play it.

If your thinking 'What the hell Bella knows how to play the piano?" The answer is yes. After a year of being with my mom in Arizona she began taking different hobbies. One of which involved playing with ivory keys. Renee had to beg me to go with her. The hurt was still really fresh in my mind at that time so I didn't want to walk into a room where some one was playing the piano. But, after countless of hours on part of Renee begging I finally budged and agreed to go with her. After a few sessions I was really starting to enjoy it. So when my mom decided to forget about this hobby since she couldn't understand how to play it, I continued to go in her place. I chuckled softly remembering how frustrated she looked when she didn't understand something. After a while I found it to be soothing just as _He _had once said it was. I finally decided to play. I began singing as my fingers ran over the keys to play 'Passenger Seat' by Death Cab For A Cutie.

"_I roll the window down_

_And then begin to breathe in_

_The darkest country road_

_And the strong scent of evergreen_

_From the passenger seat as you are driving me home._

_Then looking upwards_

_I strain my eyes and try_

_To tell the difference between shooting stars and satellites_

_From the passenger seat as you are driving me home._

_"Do they collide?"_

_I ask and you smile._

_With my feet on the dash_

_The world doesn't matter._

_When you feel embarrassed then I'll be your pride_

_When you need directions then I'll be the guide_

_For all time._

_For all time."_

After playing a couple more songs some one sat down next to me on the bench. Surprisingly they didn't startle me. Instead I felt very calm. When I turned to see who it was I found Rosalie sitting next to me and Jasper standing up. Both with warm smiles on their faces. I smiled back at them.

"I didn't know you knew how to play the piano too! Besides singing and the guitar." Jasper said

"Yeah. Long story short. Mom took up piano as a hobby, couldn't understand it, so she dropped it. I continued to go in her place." They snickered at my brief explanation. "Any ways I was wondering who plays the piano in your family?" Then a thought hit me "Wait. Do you guys need my help or something? Is that why you're here?" I asked hoping they would let me help.

"My mom does. She only plays it sometimes though. Oh and Nope! Were finally finished!" Rosalie said mocking exhaustion.

"Already!? But how? That had to be the fastest I've ever seen some one work." I said surprised.

They both lifted there eyebrows. "We've been in your room for about..." Rose looked at the clock "...three hours, Bella."

My eyes widened at that. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I couldn't believe I had spent three hours playing on the piano. It felt like I had only been sitting her for an hour max not three. "Wow!" I laughed "I lost track of time."

"I'll say" They said in unison. "Damn it" They said at the same time again "Stop it!" they did it again now glaring at each other. I couldn't help but break out into belts of giggles. Both of them looked at me and rolled their eyes. "Twin thing." They both mumbled. Once again saying it at the same time making them give each other glares again. All the while I was still giggling.

Rosalie huffed and walked to the door and said "I'll be in your room when you calm down!"

Jasper mock glared at me but a smile broke free from his face "Well don't you want to see what your room looks like?" With that I stopped giggling and basically ran towards my house. With a laughing Jasper following behind me.

When I walked in my house I couldn't contain the excitement building up. I couldn't wait to see what Rose and Jas did to my room. I'm positive it's going to look amazing. I began running up the stairs when I tripped and almost made a face plant. Good thing Jasper was in tow and caught me just in time.

"Easy there." Jasper chuckled as he straightened me up. Honestly if I wasn't in love with Edward I would be swooning all over Jasper.

I chuckled "Sorry. I'm just really excited to see my room."

"I can tell!" He gave me a charming smile. I was just about to open the door to my room when Rosalie called out.

"Jasper cover her eyes!" Rose yelled from the other side of the door. I whined when hands clasped over my eyes. Earning a laugh from both Rosalie and Jasper. I felt myself being moved into my room. We stood still for about a minute before Rose finally spoke.

"Ok. She can see now." Rosalie said

When my eyes were uncovered I couldn't help but gasp. It was Freaking Beautiful. Rose had out done herself with arranging the furniture and the painting. The wall with the head board of my bed was painted a navy blue. The wall opposite of that one was painted the same color too, only that side had the book shelf. Rose even arranged my books so some where laying horizontal, while others stood vertical. Next to the book shelf was the black leather couch me and Jas picked out because it was super comfortable. The side walls were re-painted white. The dresser was in between the two windows in my room. On top of the dresser was the small black lamp, along with my I-pod dock. The windows had the almost transparent navy blue curtains. The night stand was right next to my bed with a light blue cylinder vase with white roses in it. I don't ever recall buying that. I raised an eyebrow at Rose in question and she just shrugged grinning widely. My closet doors had little music notes in random places. I opened and shut my mouth with nothing coming out for who knows how long. It was just...

"Perfect." I finally managed to say. How strange that we managed to pick out the right color furniture with the color scheme Rose chose.

"Bella?" Rosalie called sounding really excited. She said my name almost in a sing a song voice that reminded me of that little keebler Alice.

"Hmmm?" I hummed as I kept looking over everything. I finally turned to look at her to find Jasper and her with huge smiles. All she did was point her index finger toward the ceiling. When I looked up I couldn't stopped the gasp that escaped me. I was in awe. I couldn't believe I didn't notice this. The ceiling in my room was painted navy blue as well. But, that's not what caught my attention. All along the top, hanging were little glow in the dark stars. There was a moon on one side, while on the other side there was a sun flat against the ceiling. Then there was the quote written in elegant script - Which I assumed was Rosalie's.

"_Music expresses that which cannot be said and on which it is impossible to be silent." ~Victor Hugo_

That had to be the most fitting quote. Some of the songs I wrote and write about are for my feelings towards Edward. I can pour out my feelings towards him in my music knowing I cant tell him in person how I feel. Yet, it gives me some kind of peace to know that through my music I can show just how I feel about him. If I were to bottle it all up, I would feel as if I could implode on my self with every emotion that runs through my veins for him.

I all but ran and jump on Rosalie. Nearly knocking her down. "Thank you. Thank you! Both of you!" I was surprised my face didn't split into two with how huge my smile was. Next I jumped onto Jasper. Who caught me easily I might add. They were both laughing at my excitedness.

"Your welcome, Bella." Rosalie said happily.

"Your welcome, Darlin." Jasper chuckled.

"You know you guys are worming your way into my hearts the more and more we hang out. Its funny because I've only know you for what 2 days and you're already half way there!" I laughed

"Its all part of the plan, Bella. All part of the plan." Jasper said rubbing his hands together and laughing evilly.

I began laughing "Jasper your such a nerd!"

"Seriously? Jasper? I'm just waiting for you to grow a those villain mustaches and start twirling it." Rosalie laughed.

"What if I was planing on growing one?" Jasper joked.

Rosalie held up her hands "By all means go right ahead, but just to let you know if you do. Do not come within 10 feet of me." These to were such dorks. I loved it. "Speaking of plans. Are we still on to go shopping on Friday?"

"Heck yes! I can't wait for school to start now. I'm actually excited." I said before we all chuckled.

"Soo...Jasper told me you guys saw the psycho bitch." Rose said when we all sat down on the couch in my room. I began telling her everything that passed between us and I didn't forget to mention the bi-polar part. Jasper affirmed the statement with a nod of his head. When all was said and done I waved goodbye to my new friends and thanked them a million times over again for their help before I closed the front door. I was getting pretty exhausted. I just took my shower and got ready for bed. I didn't even stay up long enough to see my dad get home. But, I needed the rest. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

______________________________________________________________________________

**ONCE AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. FOR SOME REASON THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD TO WRITE I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING. ALSO I'M TRYING TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER.**

**SO NEXT CHAPTER IS THE SHOPPING TRIP AND THE BEGINNING OF SCHOOL**! **THERE WILL BE AN EPOV COMING UP SOON TOO.** =)

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER.**


	5. Run ins

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED NOR ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID...**_

*Shuffles feet while looking down* Sorry I haven't updated the story in a long time. I hope you guys aren't to mad and continue to read my story.

Well here is Chapter 5 finally right? Ha ha

* * *

***BPOV***

I woke up the next morning smelling something wonderful. I sniffed with my eyes closed. It smelled floral, like lavender. _Rose. _I smiled and blinked my eyes open. The first think I saw was the ceiling in my room. I was so tired yesterday that I didn't even get a chance to admire the glow in the dark stars. I just new it would look amazing. I sat up and looked around my room. My face broke out into an ear to ear grin. I absolutely loved my room. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay both Jasper and Rosalie. With that I flipped the covers off of me and went straight to my I-pod dock. I scrolled through my songs till I found one I wanted to listen too.

I belted out the lyrics to 'In the Middle' by Jimmy Eat World. I danced around my room before dancing my way to my bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush and ran it under the water before putting on toothpaste. I had the foam coming out of my mouth as I brushed vigorously. I could here the music streaming from my room perfectly clear so I kept dancing in spot.

"Well someone looks happy." Charlie chuckled from the door making my jump. _Why do people keep doing that?! _

I turned to him with what I'm sure was a comical expression. Eyes wide, foam around my mouth and a toothbrush in my hand. My dad pulled something from behind his back and before I could do or say anything a flash went off.

My mind took a couple seconds to figure out what my dad had done. _Oh hell no! _"Dad your going to delete that picture right?" I asked calmly

"Sorry kiddo no can do." He chuckled "That was just to priceless."

"Dad can I see that camera really fast?" I asked sweetly trying a knew tactic

"No" Charlie said bluntly still laughing.

"Damn it! Come on dad that's so not cool. I probably look like I have rabies." I whined

"The answer is still no"

_Fuck!_ "Dad..." I warned before I lunged for the camera. He quickly dodge me and headed downstairs.

I chased after him. "Dad come on please, please, please delete it" I begged.

"What are you going to do if I don't? Beat me to death that toothbrush?" My dad cackled

I looked down at my hand and found that I was still holding my toothbrush. I huffed and narrowed my eyes before laughing. "I still have foam around my mouth don't I?" My dad nodded bracing himself on his knees laughing. I poked him with my finger "Your not going to delete that picture are you?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Never!" He continued to laugh "Actually I think this would look perfect above the fireplace."

I looked at him in horror "Dad you wouldn't"

"Oh but if he doesn't I'll put it above our fireplace" Someone said from the door.

I let out a weird scream/squeak sound and whirled around only to be blinded by yet another flash.

"Oh come on! Seriously? I'm in pajamas looking like a lunatic with rabies?" I groaned blinking rapidly to accustom my eyes again. Laughter burst out from what I could make out know to be Rosalie and Jasper. "You guys suck! And how did you get in here?" Finally taking note that they were inside my house.

"Chief Swan let us in." Jasper snickered.

My dad waved him off "Please call me Charlie."

"Ok. Charlie let us in" Jasper corrected.

"That's what I was up there to tell you in the first place, but when I saw you I had to grab my camera." He chuckled while I narrowed my eyes.

"Umm Bella?" Rosalie called to me.

"Yeah?" I looked at her.

"You have a little something right here." She pointed to her mouth. Making everyone in the room laugh but me.

I playfully glared at Rosalie and mouthed the words "Bitch" to her. She just smiled bigger and took another picture of me.

"There now we have a picture of you looking like an angry lunatic with rabies." She said through her laughs.

I huffed and made my way back upstairs to finish my morning routines. When they couldn't see me a devious smile broke free. They could laugh it up know but they have another thing coming. When I went to my room I shuffled through my bag and pulled out a cream colored t-shirt with a women in the front holding a guitar and a pair of black cut up jeans. I grabbed a pair of black ankle socks and slipped on my white vans. I hurriedly ran a brush through my wavy hair and grabbed some lotion before I bounded down stairs.

Rosalie and Jasper were casually sitting on my couch watching t.v. They hadn't noticed me yet so I figured it was perfect timing to get a head start on my pay back plan. I quietly snuck up behind them and bent over to where my face would be in the middle of both of theirs.

"What are you guys doing!" I said a little louder than was necessary. They both jumped away from me making me break out into a giggling fit.

"Fuck!" Jasper swore

"What the hell Bella!?" Rosalie said clutching her chest right above her heart.

I continued laughing "Not so funny is it?"

"Yeah yeah yeah." She waved me off but I saw the twitch on her lips. A smile threatening to appear.

I straightened myself up and heard Jasper chuckle. I looked over at him and arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that all three of us are wearing a shirt with guitars on them." He pointed to all of our shirts.

Huh would you look at that. We were all wearing a shirt with a guitar on it. Rosalie was wearing a grey and black Jimi Hendrix shirt. Hendrix was holding down a chord on his guitar strumming. She wore that with light blue jeans and checkered black and white slip on Vans. When I looked back to Jasper his shirt was black and covered with different types of guitars. He was wearing grey jeans and black lace up Vans.

I looked from both of them before shrugging my shoulders and saying "You guys copied me."

Rosalie Gawked at me "Are you serious? We were already dressed when we come over." It was her turn to shrug this time "Plus you're the ones who copied _me_."

Jasper turned to look at his sister with a disbelieving look "Are _you_ serious? I was dressed before you even woke up!"

"How do you know I wasn't awake before you?" She shot back.

Watching these to bicker was too fun. I felt happy for them knowing how close they were. How they could banter back and forth playfully. Yet, I felt a tug on my heart. I had always wished for a brother or sister of my own. I used to beg my parents for a baby brother more so than a baby sister. Once I grew older and meet Alice and Edward the feeling started to dissolve. Alice was like the sister I would have wanted. Funny how I never really thought of Edward as a brother. He was my best friend, the beautiful boy who I had a crush on, who I fell in love with.

When everything happened and I moved away with my mom within a couple of months the tug to have a sibling became strong again. I had pushed the thought to the very back of my mind knowing that it wouldn't happen with my parents divorce. Meeting Jacob and Renesme helped too.

"I know I was awake before you because I could hear you snoring all the way from my room." Jasper replied.

I choked back a laugh at the look on Rosalie's face. She looked down right appalled at the mere thought of herself snoring. "I do not snore!"

Jasper opened his mouth to say something but was interpreted with a loud beeping noise coming from outside. Curious I went over to the window and pushed back the curtains. I smiled a goofy grin. The moving truck was here!

"What's that?" Jasper asked.

"The moving truck. I finally get all my stuff back. Do you guys mind helping me?" I asked excitedly.

They both shrugged their shoulders and said "Sure."

I opened the door and then turned back around "Where did my dad go?"

"Oh. He left for work when you went upstairs. He told us to tell you to be careful. He also told us not to get into trouble when we go to the mall later on today."

The mall? Oh yeah 'Operation Edward' "Alrighty then." I laughed.

When we walked down the porch steps a big burly man with a beard walked over to us with a clip bored. "Miss. Swan?" He asked politely.

"That's me." I voiced.

He looked at me and nodded. "Can you please sign here." He handed me the clip bored and pen and pointed where I should sign it. Once I signed he spoke again. "Where would you like my men to take your things?" He asked as he motioned to the two other men who had opened up the back of the truck and were pulling out boxes.

"Upstairs would be fine." I smiled as he nodded and retreated to the truck. I turned to my friends and smiled hugely.

"Woah! Who's car is that?" Jasper whistled pointing somewhere behind me.

I turned back around and saw another truck caring my Audi on a flatbed. I squealed and ran towards it. God, I love that car even if it was a bribe. "It's mine!"

Before I could even touch it the driver came out so I could sign more papers before he could leave it in the drive way. Once that was taken care of and my beautiful car sat in the drive way I ran my fingers over the hood.

"Bella you have to let me drive your car some day. What's the horsepower on this baby?" Rose asked as she walked around my car.

"Two hundred and sixty five." I replied. She nodded her head mumbling things to herself.

"Miss. Swan?" The driver for the moving truck called. I learned his name was Dan.

I turned around "Yes?"

"We're finished." He answered. After thanking them and waving goodbye Rose, Jasper and I went up to my room.

"So you guys want to help me?" I asked as I looked around my room filled with boxes. After a couple hours of unpacking boxes and putting things were they belonged we were finally done. My book shelf was filled with all my books. My dresser was filled with my clothes while some of it was in my closet. When Rose tried to help me put my clothes up I had to slap her hand away. I have some serious OCD when it comes to arranging my clothes.

"Who's ready for the Mall?" Rosalie asked with an evil smile as we walked back downstairs. "Because I know I am."

"Me too." I said

"Me three." Jasper laughed as we walked outside.

After locking the doors I walked over to my car.

"We're going in the Audi." I smiled. I clicked the unlock button on my key until I heard the beep. I pulled my door open as Jasper slide into the back seat. Rose settled in the passenger seat as I adjusted my mirrors and seat. When I put the key into the ignition the soft purr of the engine traveled through my ears making me smile. Turning on my ipod I selected 'Tear me apart' by She Wants Revenge and turned up the volume till the I could feel the vibrations from the bass on the seats from the system I installed.

"You have a system too!" Rose shouted over the music.

"Of course!" I shouted back smiled deviously before I put the car in reverse and whipped out of the drive way making Jasper fly a little to the side. I chuckled at the look on his face.

"Are your seatbelts on?!" They both nodded "Good!" I threw it into drive and hit the gas making the tires squeal loudly. I laughed again as Jasper slammed back towards his seat.

"Have you ever raced before?!" Jasper yelled from the back. I turned the music down just a tiny little bit.

"Actually yeah!" I said. I'm pretty damn good too if I do say so myself. I smiled as I remembered Jake and Nessie taking me to my first drag race. Just watching the race caused adrenaline to course through my body. After that I kept on going with them whenever there was a race. One day I asked Jake and Nessie if they had ever done that to which they both said that they had. When I told them that I wanted to try it they had both looked at me dubiously. At that point in time I had still been shy little gangly Bella Swan.

"Jake. Please! I want to try." I begged

"Are you sure Bells?" Jacob asked searching my eyes for any sign of fear.

"Yes! I want... no I need to do this." I had looked at my friends.

"Jacob let her do it." Renesme said taking my side to which I was more than grateful.

He finally sighed and threw his hands in the air "Fine! I just don't want you to get hurt. Your parents would murder me then bring me back to life only to do it over if something happened to you."

Renesme chuckled "I would help!"

"Hey! You're the one that wants to let her." He defended himself

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Do you know how to drive stick shift?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Well we better get to work then. This can take a while." Jake sighed.

I was brought back to the present when Rosalie said "Damn Bella! Where have you been my whole life?!" She laughed

~*~

"Oh man. I'm so full." Jasper said clutching his stomach as we walked the mall.

"Yeah well who ate there own box of pizza?" Rosalie laughed causing several male heads to turn our way. (Not those heads! You pervs. Ha ha I'm all the one pointing it out.)

"Hey it was only a medium." He defended. My chuckle made him look at me. "Why are you laughing? You ate like 6 pieces."

I gasped in horror "Are you calling me fat?"

He turned to look at me with wide eyes. "Wait. What? No!"

Rosalie and I burst out laughing "I was just kidding. Besides I only ate 5 slices."

We continued walking in and out of stores for who knows how long before I saw the sign.

"Can we go into Hot Topic? I want to get a couple of new band t's" I looked at Rose and Jasper. By this point in time I was already caring at least seven bags with me.

"Yeah. Actually I wanted to go in there too" Rosalie said

"It's fine with me. I might even get something in there." Jasper smiled

"Cool lets go."

When we walked in I walked straight towards the band t-shirts and picked up a black shirt from one of my favorite bands, H.I.M. The shirt had blue and beige vines and pink roses wrapped around the heartagram. I also grabbed a NevershoutNever! T-shirt that was white and had the words in Black. That Christofer Drew can sing.

After walking around the store and getting a few more things along with Jasper and Rose we went to the cashier. The girl working behind the counter had black hair that had green, pink, purple and blonde peaking out from various different places. Her eyeshadow was a bright yellow and she was wearing a thick line of eyeliner reminding me of Amy Winehouse. She wore a bright pink lipstick which I noticed because she was chewing a piece of gum rather obnoxiously. Popping it every other second. She eyed Jasper with appreciation as soon as he walked up.

"Did you find everything ok?" She asked in a voice that I suppose was suppose to be sexy. As she leered at him.

Jasper shifted uncomfortably under her gaze "Umm yeah." As he handed her the money she brushed her fingers over his hand giving him a sweet smile. Which showed her teeth. The only problem with that was that she had lipstick on one of her front teeth.

"Are you sure you found_ everything _you needed?" She emphasized the word 'everything'

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. I turned to look at Rose who was staring at the girl and her brother in amusement.

When It was my turn to pay I walked up the cash register and whispered to the girl that she had lipstick on her tooth. I would have felt so bad if I didn't tell her. Her face flushed bright red with embarrassment as she thanked me.

After Rose and I payed for our things and walked out the store Jasper turned and glared at us. "Thanks for saving me back there." He said sarcastically pointing towards Hot Topic.

I laughed "Sorry. That was just to funny to watch."

"Gee. I'm glad I could entertain you guys." He used sarcasm again.

"Aww thanks that's sweet of you brother." Rosalie laughed

"_If you don't hurry up I'll drag you out myself!"_

Why did that voice sound familiar? I froze in place. Jasper and Rosalie had not made it more than a couple steps when they realized I had stopped. They both walked over to me.

"Bella are you ok?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head. I'm losing it I thought wryly to myself. "Umm. Yeah sorry I just thought I heard something." I smiled reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

"Alright." Rosalie said.

We had not walked more than 5 steps when I heard her again.

Alice

"_Edward hurry up! You've been in there for an hour. We still need to go to the sporting good store to buy another tent."_

All of us froze this time. We all looked at each other. "Maybe it's someone else." Jasper said uncertainly.

"Yeah. I mean didn't you say they were going to leave for their camping trip today in the morning?" Rosalie asked.

"They were supposed to." I squeaked "but I know that voice and it sounded exactly like Alice." I shakily whispered the last part.

My heart stopped beating before it went into overdrive. Oh god, Oh god. This cannot be happening! There supposed to be on there way to go camping right now. No, maybe I'm just hearing things. Yeah that has to be it. I'm just hearing things. There was no way that could have been Alice's voice talking to Edward. If I just turn around I'll see nothing.

I slowly turned around and all the blood drained from my face. I was probably a scary shade of white. Alice was standing right there with her hands on her hips looking annoyed at the music store in front of her. Whatever little blood was left in my face completely dissipated when _he_ walked out. I couldn't get air in my lungs fast enough. He was even more breathtaking than before. He looked taller and more muscular. His hair was still it's amazing bronze disarray.

With all my might I wished he would not turn around and notice me, but at the same time I was wishing he would turn around so I could see the eyes that have haunted me for a very long time. As if he had heard me he slowly began to turn in my direction.

I whipped back around so fucking fast I was surprised I didn't get whip-lashed and break my neck.

"Oh fuck!" Rosalie whispered harshly "Was that them?"

I still couldn't speak so I mutely nodded my head.

"Did they see you darlin'?" Jasper asked in a soothing voice.

I swallowed and cleared my throat. "I don't think so." I croaked out.

From the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie turning her head. "Shit!" She cursed. "Jasper hug Bella to your chest now!"

I panicked and squeaked out a 'what' before my face was buried in Jasper's chest and his arms wear around me.

"There walking towards us." Rosalie whispered.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! This cannot be happening

I felt Jasper bend down and put his face right next to mine. "Darlin' put your arms around me." I knew he wasn't trying to take advantage of the situation so I obliged and wrapped my arms around him. Causing the bags to scrap against each other. I felt Jasper let out a slow, low chuckle in my ear. I'm a freaking panicking mess and he's laughing! "Your hair is in my mouth Bella and it's tickling my nose and ear. I think I was poked in the eye at some point too."

My shoulders relaxed slightly and despite myself my shoulders began to shake with my own laughter.

"How does it feel to know you have Jasper saliva in your hair?" He asked his chest rumbling with laughter.

"Ewww." I giggled slapping his shoulder with my hand.

After what seemed like forever Rosalie said "Alright they're gone."

Me and Jasper broke away. I looked at Rosalie and she had an accomplished grin on her face. Suddenly she burst out laughing. I must have looked at her like she was crazy because she began talking. "Jesus! Bella don't you remember our plan 'O.E'?" as she liked to call it for short

"Of course I remember what do you think part of this shopping trip was for?" I asked.

"Well don't you remember the part where you and Jasper are supposed to look like a 'couple' but at the same time make it questionable that your just friends." She said sounding exasperated. "Even though he didn't see you he saw Jasper hugging a girl. Looking comfortable with each other looking like a 'couple'." She made air quotes on the word couple.

"So now when we see him at school and he see's you and Jasper he'll realize it was you and think that you two are going out. Because trust me Jasper would be kinda hard to miss. So then when school starts your going to have to do something that makes it look like your just friends. You know to throw him off. Once he realizes it's you he won't know whether you're together or just friends. It will drive him crazy. He looks like the jealous type too." She finished

My mouth formed an 'O' and then I laughed because I realized Rosalie and Jasper were evil geniuses. That's why Rosalie told Jasper to hug me and that's why Jasper made me laugh so we could look comfortable instead of having me tense. "You guys are freaking awesome."

"Of course we are." Rosalie laughed and Jasper joined her. We began walking again.

"Wait how do you know they saw us?" I asked as an after thought.

"Oh trust me. One, he was looking right at you when you turned around. Two, the pixie was staring at my brother's back. Three, we are pretty damn colorful with our tattoos. Kinda hard to miss." That's true "Oh and I may or may not have glared at the fucker." She laughed

Jasper choked back a laugh.

My eyes widened "You what?" I asked mildly amused

"You should have seen his face. It was priceless. He looked like he was about to piss himself." Rose laughed.

Jasper snorted and began to laugh. "Shit if I didn't know you I would have probably too. You look damn scary when you glare at people. It looks like your trying to make there head explode or something."

A bubble of laughter escaped me. I wouldn't doubt it. Rose looks like a fierce fighter. From the stories I've heard about her so far she doesn't take crap from anyone.

We bought a couple more things in several different stores. Suddenly we found ourselves out side of bright pink letter's shining the words Victorias Secret.

"Let's go" Rosalie grabbed my arm and pulled me in direction of the store entrance.

"I'll pass. How about you girls give me your bags. I could take them to your car Bella." Jasper offered. Such a sweet, sweet boy.

"Thanks Jasper!" I smiled brightly at him as I handed him my keys. When he reached for my keys he got this mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk that I didn't like one bit. My smile faded and I glared at him. "Jasper? You better not even think about taking my car on a test drive. I will hurt you if I see one little scratch on it."

The smirk quickly faded and he raised his hands defensively "Hey! I wasn't going to do anything."

"Sure...." I replied

"Jasper..." Rose said sternly

"Fine. No test driving the Audi" He smiled innocently at me as he grabbed our bags and left.

"Bella you have to go try this on." Rosalie said excitedly from the other side of the curtain as she thrust her hand into the fitting room I was in. "I have a good feeling about this one."

I took what she had in her hand and looked down at it. It was a blue hip hugger set. The bra had floral sequins on it. The panties where ruffled except for right in the middle of the font where it had the same design sequin as the bra. The panties had the garter belt attachment sewed onto it already. Thigh high stockings where hanging from the hanger.

"Rosalie. I have a good feeling about this one too." I replied. The whole set screamed sexy but not to much. I slipped on everything and looked in the mirror. Oh yeah I have a good feeling about this one. It made my boobs look fuller and my legs looked longer. It was the perfect contrast to my skin tone and tattoos.

"Are you done trying it on?" Rosalie called back to me. I told her I was. "Let me see!"

I swung the curtain back and walked out of the room a bit so Rose could see. "What do you think?" I asked as I twirled around.

Rosalie whistled. "If I wasn't straight I would have jumped you the second you stepped out of that room."

I laughed "Thanks." I twirled around again and heard a choking noise come from my right. I whipped to my right and saw...is that Mike?! Oh fuck it is. My eyes widened and my face paled. Just as his eyes grew wide. I wanted to punch him in the face as he stared at me almost unabashedly.

I was about to open my mouth and ask him what th fuck he was doing when Rose beat me to it. "Can I fucking help you?" Before he could say anything she continued "Because if you need help getting your ass kicked or finding your way out of the dressing room I can help you with that."

The look on his face was priceless he barely managed a squeaked 'no' before he hurried and left the room. What the hell was he doing in here anyway?

I chuckled "Well you sure scared Mike. He probably shit himself."

"Mike?" She questioned. I was about to answer her when...

"Rose, Bella are you gu...." Jasper trailed off and gaped a little. Oh fuck my life. I blushed beet red at being seen my Jasper. "Oh shit! Damn... I'm going to go now." He said before he spun around and left.

Rosalie burst out laughing. "That was just to funny!"

"Shut up!" I snapped as I walked back into the dressing room to change. Once I was done Rose and I walked up to the counter to pay for our things. When we walked out Jasper was waiting for us on a bench.

He cleared his throat and looked at me "Sorry about that. I didn't know you would be out of the dressing room."

"It's ok Jasper you weren't the only one to get a preview." I joked even though it was the truth.

"What do you mean darlin'." He asked. Rose told him what happened and had him laughing right along with her as I blushed and prayed to God that Mike hadn't recognized me.

Once we came back home and I said my thanks and goodnight to my new friends.

I went into the kitchen and made a quick dinner for me and my dad so when he got home from work he could eat. When I finished my plate and cleaned up I went upstairs and realized that I had yet to call my mom and talk to her. So that's what I did for the next hour before we said our goodbyes and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Once again I'm terribly sorry for the lack of updates. I hope I still have readers. **

**If my readers are still reading this story Reviews would be lovely!**

**OMC! New Moon comes out in 4 days!**

**Who's going to the midnight showing? I am and I have my Anatomy and physiology class that same morning. I have to wake up at 6:30 to get ready. I'm only going to have like 3 or 4 hours of sleep. **

**Is it worth it? Totally =D ha ha ha**


	6. Casanova and First day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related or any songs that may be mentioned in this story!**_

Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter!

Here is chapter 6. Enjoy!

* * *

***BPOV***

I woke up to my phone blaring in my ear. I silently cursed as I blindly reached for my cell phone. I didn't even bother to check the caller i.d. before I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked groggily

"Bella! Please tell me you aren't still asleep?" I groaned as Jacob's loud voice vibrated through the phone.

"I'm not now. Thanks to you." I mumbled

He chuckled as I rubbed my eyes from sleep. "Well how was I supposed to know you were sleeping? It's almost twelve in the afternoon!"

I sat up and looked at the clock "Well I'll be damned." I couldn't believe I slept in this late. I frowned I didn't even get to make Charlie breakfast. I think this was all due to the run in yesterday at the mall. I wonder why Rosalie didn't start pounding on my door to wake me up?

"Bells? You still there?" Jake asked amused.

"Huh?" I said stupidly "Yeah. Sorry Just kind of zoned out."

"S'okay" He replied. "So what are you going to do on this lovely Saturday?"

"Honestly I have no idea. I think I should go grocery shopping. My dad doesn't really have anything stocked. Wait I take that back. His pantry is filled with Top-Ramen and Pop-tarts." I replied as I threw the covers off me and headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Isn't that what college kids live off of? Not the chief of police?" Jacob asked laughing.

I clicked the speaker button before I set my phone down on the counter "Your telling me? I had to make him promise not to buy that anymore." I chuckled as began brushing my teeth. I stopped mid brush and asked "Where's Nessie?" before I continued brushing.

"Oh she went with her mom to visit her grandma. They hadn't see her in a couple of months and it's almost her birthday." Jake replied. "So how are you handling everything? The move? Seeing the Douche again?"

I quickly rinsed my mouth before talking "I'm doing fine. Rosalie and Jasper are really nice. I still miss you guys terribly though." I said glumly. "As for seeing Edward again? I kind of saw him already..." I trailed off.

"We miss you too. I'm really glad that you have someone too hang out with till you see Alice again." He replied "and what do you mean you've already seen him?" I told him about going to the mall yesterday and how all three of us thought they had gone camping already. "Damn that Rosalie and Jasper are evil. Are you sure you want them to meet Alice? I fear for Forks when they meet." He laughed.

I laughed "Oh God!" That would be one scary combination. After asking him how he was doing and talking for a while longer, we both agreed to talk later before we hung up.

I walked back into my room grabbing a pair of black shorts and a plain red shirt before retreating back to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I was done and dressed I slipped on my shoes and made my way down stairs. My dad no where to be found. When I reached the door a small yellow post it note was there.

_Bells,_

_Didn't want to wake you._

_Had to go to work to finish papers._

_Be back later._

_- Dad._

After removing the note I grabbed my keys and walked outside before locking the door. I slowly made my way to Jasper and Roses' House. I knocked a couple times before I took a step back and waited.

After a minute a beautiful women answered the door. She had dirty blonde hair, bright hazel eyes and the most serine and beautiful smile. This was definitely their mom "Hello dear. How can I help you." She asked in a souther accent. Not once did she give me a disapproving look because of my tattoos as I have by many people in the past. But then again she did allow both of her children to get them.

"Hello. I'm Bella Swan. I live next door." I replied " I was wondering if Rosalie and Jasper were here?"

"Oh your Chief Swan's daughter! It's so nice to finally meet you Sugar. My kids have spoken so much of you." She smiled brightly giving me a hug. I blushed but hugged her back. "Yes they're here. Please come in!" I smiled as I entered their house. "Would you like to eat lunch with us? I was just making some sandwiches."

"Oh I don't want to be a bother." I said

"Nonsense!" She replied as she waved her hand "I insist. Jasper and Rosalie are in the back cleaning."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Your welcome. Would you mind letting my crazy children know that lunch is ready?" She asked.

I chuckled "Yes Ma'am"

"Please sugar call me Charlotte or Momma C. I feel old when people call me Ma'am. Oh and none of that Mrs. Hale. That's my husbands mothers' name and I refuse to be called the same thing as that retched old women." She shook her head as I chuckled.

"Yes Momma C." I smiled.

"Good girl. You learn quickly " She smiled brightly at me before shooing me off towards the back yard.

When I stood in front of the double glass doors to the back yard I laughed heartedly. Jasper was just minding his own business raking, when Rosalie sprayed him with the hose she had in her hand from wetting down the portion of concrete.

Jasper looked completely shocked. He just stood there before his eyes narrowed into slits as he looked at his sister. He threw the rank on the ground and grinned evilly as he stalked towards her. I couldn't hear what Rosalie was saying so I quietly opened one of the doors and slipped outside unnoticed.

"Jasper don't you dare!" Rosalie shouted aiming the hose at Jasper. He didn't listen and continued to stalk towards her. I covered my mouth when she squirted him again with the water. She laughed at his soaking state.

In the next second he ran towards her and snatched the water hose from her hands and sprayed her with water. Just as he was about to squirt her again she dodged to the side. Which only happened to get me.

I gasped finally getting taken notice off. "Oh shit! Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to wet you. I didn't even kno-"

I cut him off by laughing. "It's ok. It's my fault anyways. I should have made my presence known. Watching you two was just to fun. I couldn't interrupt." They both chuckled. "I just came over to see what you guys where doing. Your mom let me in and said that you guys where out here."

"Yeah. My dad wanted us to clean up the back yard before we get a dog." Rosalie announced.

"You guys are going to get a dog?" I said smiling excitedly. I loved animals especially dogs.

Jasper chuckled "Yeah. He actually went to go pick it up from the pound a little while ago. We would have gotten him sooner but we still had to finish unpacking the house. Then they still had to get him neutered." Jasper shook his head sympathetically for the dog.

I suddenly remembered that momma C asked me to tell them lunch was ready "Oh yeah. I almost forgot your mom said lunch was ready." I told them "Is it ok with you guys that she invited me to stay?"

"No Bella. You can't stay." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Of course you can Bella." Rosalie laughed. Just as they were about to step inside the house they stopped and looked down at there wet clothes. I was almost dry so they asked me if I could go get some towels. When I finally found the towels I handed them one.

When we entered the kitchen Charlotte raised her eyebrows at her children looking at there still semi wet clothes. "What in the world did you guys do?" She put her hands in the air "On second thought I don't even want to know."

She leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I told you Bella Darlin' crazy." I covered my mouth as I began giggling. "Now what would you children like to drink? I made some lemonade."

"Thanks mom." Jasper and Rose both replied as she set down the plates on the table.

"Thank you Momma C" I said as I received smiles from all three of them.

"Your welcome." Charlotte replied as she set a glass of chilled lemonade in front of us. The pitcher in the middle of the table. She gracefully sat down on one of the chairs with her own plate and cup.

"So what kind of dog are you getting?" I asked as we munched on our lunch.

"It's a three month old Siberian Husky." Rosalie answered me. "We named him Casanova."

"That's a cute name." I said thoughtfully

"That dog has to be the cutest thing I have ever seen." Momma C replied.

"Hey! I thought you said we were the cutest thing you ever saw when we were born." Jasper said pointing at himself and his sister. Rosalie looked at me and rolled her eyes with an amused smile

"Yes well darlin' that was until I saw that adorable puppy." I had just taken a drink from my cup when she said that. Not such a good idea. It immediately came out of my nose as I laughed.

Everyone around stopped talking as I continued to laugh. "Eww. That burned." The room erupted into laughter.

"Did lemonade just come out of your nose?!" Jasper guffawed. Rosalie was just shaking.

"Yeah." I choked out in between gasps of air. Momma C's face was so red as she got silently got up and went to the sink. Her shoulders continued shaking as she wiped down the table.

"What did I miss?" I man's deep amused voice asked. I looked up to see a tall, handsome slender man. He had a head full of light brown hair and the deepest blue eyes. A strong jaw line just like Jasper. He could almost give Carlisle a run for his money.

_Jesus. This whole family is beautiful. Just like the Cullens._

"Peter honey." Charlotte said with so much love in her voice as she walked over to him. Giving him the sweetest chaste kiss. "I'd like you to meet Chief swan's Daughter, Bella." She introduced as I stood up and made my way towards them. "Bella this is my husband Peter."

"Nice to finally meet the Bella Swan." He shook my hand softly smiling. "My kids adore you already and I can tell my wife does too."

"Thank you sir." I smiled.

"Ah-ah. Please call me Peter. I'm sure my wife told you the reason she doesn't like to be called Ma'am. I'm the same. It makes me feel like an old man." He chuckled.

"Peter." I corrected "Nice to meet you." Just then a small bark could be heard from outside.

We all happily made a beeline straight towards Peter's truck. There sitting on the passenger seat was the cutest puppy I have ever seen. He had the bluest eyes. His fur was white with light brown.

"Awww!" I squealed "He's so adorable!"

Peter opened the door, picking up little Casanova as he panted and wagged his tail happily. Rosalie cooed at him as he was placed in her arms. When she rubbed a spot behind his ear, his small left hind leg started shaking. Causing all three girls to giggle.

"Yup! Definitely cuter than baby Jasper." Momma C smirked. Earning a big hearty laugh from Peter and a pout from Jasper.

XxXxXxXxXx

The days passed by so quickly that it was once again Saturday. During the week I had received many calls from Nessie, Jacob and my mom. On Sunday in the night Alice called me with surprising information.

The calls from Nessie and Jacob consisted of nothing really. Just joking around and messing with each other. We caught each other up on what we were missing and so on. The calls from my mom were filled with constant questions of how I was holding up and if I was having fun. She would ask about my dad too. Whether he was doing fine and if he was taking care of me. I had to catch myself a few times from snorting. Of course he was taking care of me.

Then there was the call from Alice. I know knew why they had been at the mall on Friday. They had needed new tents because the old ones had been worn out. They decided that they would leave the next day. Just then Carlisle had received a call from the hospital. They had called for an emergency surgery. So they wouldn't be able to leave until Sunday.

Then on Monday Alice texted me. Which I thought was weird because I didn't think there would be signal in the woods. But what do I know right?

_**Hey! I finally found one bar of signal. The only bad thing is my phone won't let me call. =( -Love, Ali**_

I chuckled. **Ha ha. Sorry! Are you having fun? -Love, B**

_**Yes, but I wanted to talk to you. I miss you. Oh shit! Damn it the signal bar keeps disappearing. I'll call you when we get back. Bye, Love you - Ali**_

I was brought back to life when I heard Casanova bark. In just a few short days he had gotten a little bit bigger. I couldn't believe it. He was still as cute as ever though. I think my dad wanted to kidnap him. He wouldn't stop playing with Cas - As we sometimes called him- when he saw him.

I looked over at my dad to where he was sitting on the couch. A beer in hand watching the sports channel.

"Hey dad? Is it okay if I go over to Rosalie's house?" I asked.

My dad turned to look at me and smiled "Sure. The Hales are good people." I nodded because they really were.

I walked over to the Hales' house. Thinking about this weekend being our last for summer vacation. This Monday we would be going back to school. I would be seeing Alice, Edward and the sluts who made my life a pain. _Great..._ I shook my head to clear my mind and knocked on the door.

The door opened and I was greeted by a wide eyed soapy Jasper. "Oh thank God!" He said before pulling me in the house.

"What the..." I said as he pulled me in the direction of the bathroom. When the door opened completely, a bubble of laughter escaped me. When it passed my lips a wet soapy Casanova looked at me with his blues and barked happily as he shook himself. Getting soap and water on an already drenched Rosalie. A few specks of water and soap landed on me. I continued laughing as I looked at Jasper's frazzled expression and a glaring, huffing Rosalie.

"You think this is funny?" Rose huffed. I nodded biting my lip trying to contain myself. "I'd like to see you try and give him his bath."

"It looks like you're the one that ended up getting a bath." I laughed as Casanova barked happily again.

"Bella I swear...If you don't stop laughing and help. So help me God." Rosalie closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ok fine, fine." I chuckled "I'll help. Here move over."

Twenty minutes later Casanova was washed and dried. When we took him outside do you want to know what he did? He pounced right to a dirt patch and rolled around. All the while wagging his tail. His tongue hanging out the side of his mouth making it look like he was giving a goofy grin.

"Oh hell no!" Rosalie screeched. I doubled over in laughter.

Jasper just shook his head "Fifty minutes just for that."

After getting cleaned up we went into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"Where are your parents?" I asked as I didn't see them around.

"They went to Port Angeles. My mom wanted to go to the mall to buy some things." Jasper answered.

I nodded. "So what do you guys want to do? We only have today and tomorrow left before we go back to school."

Rosalie groaned "I know. I feel like it went too fast." Then she smirked "but on the bright side, I can't wait to see Prickward's face when he see's you." I laughed at her new name for him. She had came up with many during this week. Randomly she would just blurt out a name.

There was Douchward, Assward, Retarward, Dickward, Fuckward. When she had said the last one I started choking because I mean come on. It sounds like an award you would get from fucking or something.

"_And the winner for the Fuckward is...."_

When I pointed that out to them they started laughing.

"Are _you_ ready?" Jasper asked looking at me "for school on Monday?"

I nodded. I really was ready. "I just have butterflies in my stomach is all."

"Don't worry Bells. We have your back if one of those fucking skanks talks shit." Rosalie said. "Oh and I know what we can do. The three of us haven't played a song yet."

She was right. I haven't even played on my guitar since I arrived here. Just mentioning singing and playing again caused a huge smile to break across my face.

"I'm down." Jasper smirked. "I haven't had my chance to play with Bella yet."

"Me too. I miss singing and playing." I replied as we made our way to the garage. " I remember some of the newer songs I wrote by memory. I know the guitar chords but your going to have to improvise for the drums again Rose." I said sheepishly over the sound of the garage opening.

"That's fine. I'm good at improvising." She replied as sat down behind her drums.

"Yeah you are." I chuckled "Jasper? Do you want me to write down the chords on a paper or do you want me to play it for you first?"

"How about you play it. Then I can see how you strum." He replied.

"Can I borrow your guitar?" I asked. He replied with a 'sure' as he handed it over to me with a smile. I adjusted the strap and tuned the guitar as both of them watched me. I set my fingers on the 'C' Chord and began strumming. Then quickly moved my fingers to 'A minor seventh'. I continued to play the rest of the song with the needed chords. When I was finished I looked at Jasper too see his mouth slightly agape. Rosalie was just beaming at me.

He snapped his mouth shut and grinned at me "Oh your good. I know I saw you play the guitar last time but I honestly have to say that was hot. If Edward see's you playing the guitar he just might jizz his pant's before he passes out." He laughed as my cheeks tinged pink.

Rosalie snorted "I'll bet. So I think I have the perfect beat for the guitar. I just hope it sounds good when you sing." We set up rather quickly. Once I nodded at them, Jasper started playing the guitar just like I showed him. _Good boy._

"_Oh star fall down on me_

_Let me make a wish upon you_

_Hold on, let me think_

_Think of what I'm wishing for"_

The beat of the drums was perfect of course. It did sound amazing with the guitar and lyrics. I looked back at her as I continued singing and smiled brightly at her when I had a short pause.

"_Wait, don't go away._

_Just not yet._

_Cause I thought,_

_I had it._

_But I forget."_

"_And I won't let you fall away,_

_From me._

_You will never fade._

_And I won't let you fall away._

_From me._

_You will never fade away from me."_

Just as I sang the chorus Momma C and Peter pulled into their drive way. They both wore equally large smiles as they got out and listened to use play. It felt so good to start singing again. I still missed the strings of the guitar beneath my finger tips. My fingers had callouses on them from playing the guitar to much but, it was worth it. When we finished they clapped and told us that we did a 'tremendously good job'.

The rest of the day was just spent lounging around. I even had the chance to hear Charlotte play the piano. She was wonderful.

XxXxXxXxXx

I woke up bright and early Monday morning. I was almost skipping my way to the bathroom to get ready for school. I went through all my morning routines. I was just about to hop in the shower when I heard running up the stairs.

I curiously looked out to find Rosalie smiling from ear to ear. "Your dad let me in. Let's get you ready." I was practically pushed inside the shower with my clothes still on. I closed the curtains as Rose began fixing her hair for school. When I shut the water off, a hand with a towel was thrust through the curtain right in front of my face scaring me to death.

As I got out just wrapped in a towel I was pushed into a chair. When the chair got here? I have no idea. I looked in the mirror to find Rosalie with her hair and make up done already. She had her hair pin straight with her bangs pulled back into a small bump. She had on black eyeliner and mascara with a nude color gloss on her lips. She looked beautiful and she was still in her fucking pj's. She grinned at me as she brushed and dried my brown hair.

Fourty minutes later my hair was in messy spiral curls. With the left side pinned back to show off my rose tattoo. I loved it. Then in the next ten minutes my lashes were covered in black mascara. A thin line of eyeliner was applied around my eyes. Making them seem brighter. The last step was my strawberry shimmer chapstick.

"Alright go get dressed." Rosalie smacked my ass as I stood up making me yelp. I turned to glare at her but she just shut the bathroom door in my face. I said it before and I'll say it again. _Bitch_.

I closed the door to my room and pulled out the undergarments I was going to put on. Once I had them on I started to walk to my closet, when my bedroom door flew open. My eyes widened before I grabbed my towel and covered myself.

"Damn it Jasper!" I laughed as he turned his back to me "Do you have a fucking Bella in lingerie radar?"

He chuckled "Shit! I'm sorry. I didn't even think to knock."

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked as she came strolling into my room. She had dressed and was wearing a Jack shirt with a pair of pink skinny jeans. In her hands were a pair of black pumps. She looked from Jasper to me and laughed. "Seriously? Again brother dear?"

"My bad! I'll just wait out there." He pointed to the hall way as he left my room.

Rosalie shook her head smiling as she walked over to my closet "So what are you going to wear?" I walked over to the closet and pulled out the shirt and jeans I was planning on wearing. "Good choice." She nodded in approval.

When I slipped on my shirt I was careful not to ruin my hair. My shirt was grey with a couple fat streaks of white and an aqua blue color. It had a girl in the front with long hair wearing sunglasses. I paired it off with a simple pair of skinny jeans that made my ass look 'fantastic'. Rosalie's words not mine.

I went over to my dresser and picked up a triple laced silver necklace to go along with my ensemble. I also slipped on a geode rock ring on my right ring finger.

"Here you go." Rosalie said as she handed me a pair heels the same aqua blue color as the shirt.

"Thanks." I replied "I'll put them on downstairs."

"You ready?" She asked.

"Ready as ever." I answered as we entered an empty hall way.

Jasper was sitting on the couch when we made it down. When he heard us he stood up and turned around. I finally had a good look at Jasper. He was wearing a white Volcom shirt with Black jeans and Chucks. "Looking good Jasper." I commented.

"Not so bad yourself." He smirked. "Oh and your dad left this." He handed me over a post it. It was from my dad just telling me to have a good day at school.

"Alright so how are we going to do this? Who's car are we going in?" Rosalie asked

"We can go in Eleanor." I said. I hadn't drove my baby around in a few days. She deserves to be driven around. They both readily agreed. This would be their first time riding with me in Eleanor.

Rosalie and I slipped on our shoes and grabbed our bags as Jasper picked up his folder.

After locking up the house I walked over to my car and opened the door so my friends could get in. Once we were all situated I turned on Eleanor making her purr to life. I smiled widely and patted the dashboard.

I looked at Jasper who was sitting in the passenger seat and then Rosalie in the rear view mirror. Both were giving me amused looks.

"What? She's my first car." I shrugged my shoulders as I connected my ipod and turned up the volume.

Just like when they road with me in my Audi. I flipped out the driveway and speed down the road. Jasper was smart enough to hold onto something this time when I did it.

"Ok so when we get there I'll let you know if Shitward is looking." Rosalie said as Jasper laughed.

"Really Rose?" I asked "How many more names are you going to come up with?"

She grinned shrugging her shoulders. "Anyways... When I give you the go Jasper will go open the door for you. Ok?" I nodded my understanding. "So when he opens your door grab his hand that he offers you and step out of the car the sexiest way you can possibly do."

I put my hand up "And just how do you make getting out of a car sexy?"

Jasper chuckled and shook his head "Fuck if I know."

"Just set your left foot out slowly onto the ground. Make sure that's all they see, then you put your hand in Jasper's. When you do that just step out of the car slowly. Fuck we should have practiced." She swore.

"It's fine I think I understand." I waved her off.

Jasper spoke next "When we start walking towards the school just go along with what I do and say ok?" I nodded.

When we neared the school 'Unfinished Business' By the White Lies started playing. I turned it up and began singing. Jasper and Rosalie soon joined me. We were still singing and laughing when we pulled into the school parking lot. I could feel the eyes of every student outside staring.

When I parked the car and turned of the engine the hairs on the back of neck stood up. I just knew _he_ was looking over here. I was kind of hoping Alice went to class already. So just in case she recognized me she didn't ruin the big entrance with her tackling me.

"Oh he's looking over here alright. Along with every other student in Forks." Rose laughed. "I'm warning you now. I don't care if you still love that tard over there. I may or may not glare at him by the time the day is over. Just saying. Alright go Jasper."

Jasper looked at me and winked. He slowly opened the door before swaggering his ass over to my door. I quietly chuckled into my hand as Rosalie snorted at her brothers' behavior.

"Ha ha ha ha. This is too good. Your Eddie boy definitely remembers Jasper. His eyes are huge." She cackled. Fucking cackled people.

Jasper opened my door and I took a big deep breath. _Here goes nothing_. Before I even knew it I was out of the car facing a smirking Jazz.

"That was perfect." He whisper in my ear as he threw his arm around my shoulder. He spun me around and my eyes immediately fell on a pair of wide green ones. Everything in that moment seemed to disappear. Not the other students nor Rosalie or Jasper seemed to be there. It was just me and him in that moment. My stomach filled with millions of butterflies as my heart beat erratically.

No matter how much I wanted to stare into his mossy green eyes I knew I couldn't. I reluctantly looked away. Rosalie joined us a second later as we heading towards the school. I quickly scanned the lot to find any sign of Alice but saw none. What I did see in my peripheral was however a gag worthy induced sight. Off to the right side I could see the pregnant Tanya and her gang of disease infested hoohah friends.

_Shudder_. I hope to God Edward did not sleep with any of them. I came to when...

Jasper leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Pretend I just told you something funny." I giggled because this was just so weird. Jasper chuckled in my ear just before walking inside the school "I think he just about jizzed himself."

I laughed loudly at that.

* * *

**Did you guys like it?**

**Reviews would be wonderful!**

**Oh and Happy New Years! I hope this brand you year brings all of you all the joys of the world. =D**


	7. Similarities

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related, nor do I own any of the songs that may be mentioned in this story!**_

Thank you to all the people who reviewed. I also want to say a quick Hi to all my new readers! I hope you stick along for the ride. I'm also sorry if I take a while to update this story.

So in the mean time if you haven't already you can read my story called _Je t'aime_. It starts out pretty slow but as the chapters go the better it is.

Anyways here is chapter 7 Enjoy!

* * *

***EPOV***

I groaned as my i-pod dock turned on, blaring music throughout my room. Another year, another day of high school without _her_. I blame myself for everything that happened that day. For everything that happened to lead up to that day. I never should have stopped hanging out with my sister and her. It was just so damn hard to be around her. Knowing that she only saw me as either her best friend or Alice's twin brother.

I thought that maybe if I didn't hang out with her anymore the love I felt for her would slowly disappear. So I started hanging around people I didn't even like; I put up pretenses. The only decent one was Jessica. She was actually really nice despite what anyone thought. The only reason she hung out with the likes of them was because her cousin Lauren. She knew about my feelings for Bella and would always tell me to stop being such a dumbass and just tell her.

I cringe just thinking about the day I found her covered in that red shit; I think it was tomato sauce. I didn't really pay attention because the only thing that registered in my mind were the words Bella said before she were to leave my life completely.

I had been walking with Jessica from art class so we could go to nutrition. Some how she had managed to get glitter all over herself. She tried to scrub the shit out but it just wouldn't work. I laughed loudly when she huffed _"Fucking glitter! It's like the herpes of arts and crafts!" _

I was still laughing when we rounded the corner and everything just went to the crapper.

"_I hate you!" _She had cried. The look of pain and betrayal on her face always haunts me. At the time I didn't know why she had said that. I just stood there as she ran away. I was to shocked to know what to do or what happened.

Then the bitch Tanya laughed loudly as she looked at me with a smirk. She picked up something from the floor before shoving it in my chest. Jessica took the paper from me and read it before she gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. When she asked me if I wrote whatever it said on it, I was confused. I took the paper from her and felt my rage build up as I read it.

I dropped the paper as everything hit me at once. Either Tanya or one of her skanks wrote that and gave it to Bella pretending it was from me. Before I even knew it, I was running in the direction of Bella's house. I banged on her door for who knows how long. I knew she was in there. I shouted her name a couple of times but received nothing in return.

At one point Alice called enraged after finding out what had happened. She demanded I tell her everything that went down. My mind was just so jumbled that I spilled everything that had happened, plus more. I ended up admitting to my sister that I loved Bella. She squealed and said how happy she was, but then she started yelling at me for not hanging out with them anymore and asking way to many questions. It felt like the Spanish inquisition.

I quickly shook my head with a heavy sigh and threw off my cover. I walked to my bathroom and brushed my teeth before hoping in the shower, letting the hot water hit my muscles and relax me.

I tipped my head back and let the pelting water hit my face. My throat constricting tightly at the reminder that she didn't want to talk to me. When I found Alice talking on the phone, a little over a week ago, the thought of it being her never even occurred to me. I should have known. The smile of my sisters face, when I walked into her room, should have been a big enough clue.

Her eyes are never that alight with happiness, as they were in that moment. Why would they be? She lost her best friend, well not really lost but you get my point. Don't get me wrong. Of course my sister was still her jubilant self only it went down a notch or two, and that's saying a lot.

Then when her face paled as I spoke. I thought that it might have been because I had scared her. How wrong could I have been. After asking her a couple times who was on the phone she finally relented and told me. It was my turn to look ashen.

Knowing she was there, on the other side of the phone, breathing and smiling made me take the biggest, loudest gulp. My Adams apple bobbed with the movement.

I mean I knew they still called each other every chance they had, but every time they would call each other Alice would make sure I wasn't around. I don't know if she did this for my sake or for Bella's, but at times I was actually grateful. I couldn't imagine myself in the same room as my sister as she talked to the one girl I would want forever, but the one I could never have.

Other times I wished she would purposely seek me out while she conversed with her so I could actually hear her voice. Instead of going through my memories of us talking and replaying her words over and over again. Her sweet, soft voice floating from out her plush pink lips.

Before I could even think, words began to flow freely from my mouth; asking Alice I could talk to Bella. When my brain registered the words, I basically blurted out, my heart fluttered a little with hope that maybe she would want to talk to me. Hell even if she just wanted to cuss me out I would have been happy, after all I did deserve it. Then what little hope I had came crashing down on me like a boulder. When my sister looked up at me sadly, after giving the phone a shocked, confused look and setting it down, I knew she didn't want to speak to me.

To say the rest of the day was depressing was an understatement. I moped around for the rest of the day listening to Alice try and apologize. What she was apologizing for? I had not one clue. What was even worse was the million questions my parents were throwing at me as we ate dinner. Giving me worried glances, as if at any moment I would grab my fork and stab myself to death. I finally had enough and excused myself. I locked my room and blasted 'Unchained Melody' by the Righteous Brothers.

That's just ten kinds of sad right there. I only left my room to get water, which ended with me receiving sympathetic looks. Well at least they didn't think I was going to kill myself anymore. Seriously what was I going to do? Drown myself with my cup of water? Just stick my nose in the cup and wait?

I chuckled humorlessly as I stepped out of the shower and got dressed for school.

I only let out a real chuckle when I remembered Alice wouldn't be joining me to school. On our camping trip Alice had a little accident. It was insanely funny! Well to me anyways.

***Flashback***

_On the last day of our camping trip we began disassembling the tents and packing up all of our things. As my parents went to the car to drop of some things, Alice and I were left alone to continue by ourselves._

_I had been so busy with taking down my own tent that when I looked over, with a smirk to where my sister should have still been working on hers, I found it packed and ready to go with her missing._

_My smirk fell and I spun around quickly to find any sign of her. I spotted a small foot print on the ground leading to the woods and followed it. All of a sudden it felt like I was supposed to be in a scary movie. You know those stupid idiots that always follow drops of blood or of course the foot prints, in a ere looking forest no less. _

_When I finally spotted Alice I decided to have to some fun. As I got closer I purposely began shuffling my feet so the leaves would rustle. I hid behind a tree and peeked around it to see Alice, standing on a somewhat tall rock, holding her phone over her head._

_She huffed and moved her phone in another direction._

_I looked down and picked up a branch before snapping it; Causing the sound to echo. I saw my sister lower her arm and look around before shrugging her shoulders._

_I shuffled my feet again and snapped another twig._

"_Hello?" Alice called out nervously. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. She was starting to look a little scared. _

_I walked around to another tree and began making Jason's laugh- which sounds an awful lot like "kwkwkwkwkw chchchchchch........" My shoulders began to shake as Alice's eyes grew wide._

"_Hello?" Her voice trembled "Is anyone there?"_

_A branch snapped below my feet echoing louder than the ones broke in two with my hands. "Alice...." I said in a Hannibal Lecter tone. _

_Alice whimpered and I decided that, even though I was having fun messing with, it was enough. I walked out from where I was hiding; Alice's back towards me. When I got close enough enough to her I once again said her name in the Hannibal Lecter tone--ok so I lied I wasn't done messing with her, I just couldn't help it._

_Alice let out a blood gurgling scream as she whirled around so quickly. I saw it coming, but I was too busy covering my ears and laughing. She lost her balance on the rock, stumbling backwards till she tripped over a small, little rock and into a spread out patch of...poison ivy._

_I was laughing so hard that no sound was coming out of my mouth as I bent down at the waist holding my sides. _

_I'm a jerk for not helping her up I know, but I didn't want to take any chances and get the resin from the leafs on me._

"_Alice," I said in between my laughter "are you ok?"_

"_Edward," Alice shrieked "I'm going to murder you and then bury you deep in these woods!" As she stood up she looked down and her face went completely white. "Please tell me that's not poison ivy and that's it's just an ordinary forest bush." _

"_It's an ordinary forest bush." I replied biting the inside of my cheek afterward._

"_It's poison ivy isn't it?" She asked_

"_Yes." I nodded._

_She turned to look at me with a glare "You're so dead dear brother of mine."_

_And with I took of running towards the camp site._

_*** End Flashback ***_

_Speaking of the little squirt..._

With her was back towards me as I entered the kitchen. She growled "Shut up."

I held up my hands even though she couldn't see. "I didn't even say anything, pinky" I held back the laugh that threatened to escape me. She was pink every where! "Did you bathe in calamine lotion?" I snickered quietly.

She whirl around and gave me a death glare. I cringed as memories came flooding back to me from that day at the mall. I don't know what I did, but that blonde chick obviously didn't like me. I thought I would burst into flames from the way she looked at me. Maybe it was because I sort of gawked at her friends tattoos. Not so much blondies or the guy's tattoos as I did the mahogany haired girl's tattoos.

I don't even think that I saw the tattoos before I gawked at her. When I came out of the store something inside me made me look in that direction and when I saw that long brown hair my heart speed up thinking about Bella. I tried to get a look at her face but I couldn't see anything from the way she was hugging, I'm guessing, her boyfriend.

The whole time I could feel her icy stare. I almost felt like rolling into a ball somewhere in a corner. Yes, it was that evil.

I shuddered just thinking about it.

I was brought back to the present when Alice hissed at me. "Edward your so lucky I don't feel good right now or you would be in serious pain your self right now." She raised her hand to her arm but then cringed and brought it to her sighed and balled up her tiny hands into fists.

Ok now I felt bad for her. I'm sure she was just dying of itchiness.

She pouted and looked at me with her sad eyes. "I want to go to school. I feel like I'm going to miss something big, something important."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well once again Alice was right. She did miss something big.

As soon as I walked a couple feet away from my car a fucking sexy, shiny, navy blue, Firebird pulls into the parking lot – blaring _White Lies_. I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only gawking idiot. It almost felt like the whole school froze in time; everyone stopped what they were doing to...well just stare.

You could feel the anticipation buzzing like a fucking current. The suspense was practically killing me as the car just sat parked, with no one exiting. Then the passenger side opened and... you'll never guess who got out? It was the blonde guy from the mall. The girl next to me actually gasped. I internally rolled my eyes at her even though I had no idea who she was or when she ended up next to me.

Then the guy fucking swaggered to the drivers side! _Unbelievable._

If my mouth wasn't already hanging open it would have been now. When he pulled the door open, and reached his hand inside, a small, creamy hand slowly popped out the car before, ever so slowly, a heel covered foot emerged from just inside the car. That simple move was somehow oddly sexy. Before she even got out, I knew it was going to be the girl with the mahogany hair and tattoos from the mall.

Even so, when she stepped all the way out my eyes bugged and I felt my jeans tighten. Her jeans were like a second pair of skin, while her shirt clung to all her curves. She was unbelievably gorgeous.

As soon as the thought entered my mind I wanted to punch myself in the nut sack. _I love Bella, I love Bella... _I repeated over and over in my head. Yet I couldn't take my eyes away from her, there was something oddly familiar about her. Then our eyes met, I couldn't look away. Big chocolate brown eyes. My heart pounded against my chest. _It's not her _I told my self.

It made me feel a little better now, knowing that I only thought she was gorgeous because she reminded me of Bella.

_But the tattoos..._

_Lalalalala_

When she broke from my gaze I felt like I could think more clearly. I had been so focused on this new girl that I didn't even notice anyone else get out the car till I felt an icy glare being sent my way. My skin broke out into goosebumps. I didn't dare look in the direction where I knew Satan's spawn would be, for surely I would melt. So I just kept my eyes staring at the couple walking this way.

When he bent down and whispered something in her ear causing her to let out a beautiful laugh, I felt like punching him. Then just as quickly I felt like punching myself again.

Was I jealous? Why the fuck would I be jealous?

I also felt like I was going absolutely mad, imagining things. I was probably having Bella withdraws or something similar. Was everything this new girl going to do remind me of the only girl I need? I swear her laugh....

_No, just no. I'm not even going to go there._

When all three of them where out of sight, after disappearing through the school doors, a couple collective sighs were heard around me.

I shook my head and looked to my right and left where I found three more girls plus the other one. Seriously! When the hell did they get here. Creeped out I practically sprinted towards the school as a sudden buzz of voices surrounded me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

By the time my second class had finished, I hadn't seen either of the new kids. The school was still in a buzz of excitement talking about them. During nutrition I walked to where my small group of friends hung out. We weren't that many and now that Alice couldn't be here it looked smaller. She was always the ball of energy in the group. Ben was sitting next to his girlfriend Angela who was sitting next to Jessica. Next to Jessica was her boyfriend Ian. Ian Everett was fairly new to this school as well. He had just moved here last year and automatically hit it off with Jess.

I was actually a little envious to tell the truth. They each had their own special someone, while I had no idea if I was ever going to be with the one I want.

When they saw me coming they all smiled and waved, as I did the same. The only person who I had a class with was Angela. Both she and I had Trigonometry during first period, which sucked ass because who wants to be doing math problems that early in the morning? Not me.

"Hey Edward." said both Jessica and Angela.

"What's up man?" Ben and Ian asked.

"Hey guys," I replied back, "nothing really. What classes do you guys have after nutrition?"

After looking over our schedules I found out that I had Ben for Government, which was after our break, then I had Jessica for chemistry and Ian for my last period – where both of us were going to be T.A.'s for Mrs. Cope.

I was actually surprised that I had each one of my friends in a class. I was wondering if I was going to have any classes with my sister when Ben spoke. "Have you guys seen the new kids?"

At their mention I immediately began looking around for any sign of them, but I found none.

"Yeah I saw them. All three of them are beautiful." Angela replied giving a sly look. _What the hell?_

Jessica nodded. "Yeah I did see them. I actually have all three of them for first period," My ears perked up and I found myself hoping I had a class with mahogany hair "for my life science class – My teacher Mr. Porras is awesome by the way."

Ian snickered "Mr. Poor ass."

Ben busted up laughing and gave Ian a fist bump "Nice!"

I chuckled because it was pretty funny, but then I chuckled a little louder when the girls smacked their boyfriends.

"Hey! He's really funny and cool." Jessica poke her other.

"Ok ok," Replied Ian "And yeah I did see them. They're not hard to miss. Did you see their tattoos?"

Before anyone could reply the bell rang to go to class. I got up and waiting for Ben to say bye to Angela.

"Hey are you ok?" Ben asked as we walked to class. I turned my head to look at him and gave him a quizzical look. "It's just that you were really quiet earlier."

Was I? I didn't even realize that I was being quiet. "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I didn't even notice. I have a lot of thoughts running around my head right now."

He looked at me and nodded. Obviously knowing my thoughts were on Bella. "It's ok." He replied giving me a small smile.

When we sat down at our desk the minute bell rung and in walked none other than the new blonde guy.

The girls a couple desks over began giggling and whispering to each other. He looked around the room before his eyes fell on me and I swear I felt like his eyes were trying to let me know I was a fucking idiot. Just as fast his eyes held amusement as he smirked and sat one desk behind me in the row over, where Ben was siting.

Mr. Mauldin walked in a couple seconds later and began taking role. He called out each persons name receiving a 'Here' in return. When the name Jasper Hale left his lips from my peripheral I saw tattoo boy raise his hand and drawl out 'Here' in a southern twang.

I big dreamy sigh was heard around the room, which I'm certain was multiple sighs as the girls in our class swooned over him. Jasper was receiving glares left and right from a bunch of the guys in class.

When the teacher finished going over the syllabus and class rules he let us talk.

"Hey man." I heard Ben say. I looked up thinking he was talking to me, but he wasn't. He was talking to Jasper. "How do you like it here so far?"

"It's ok," He replied, "I haven't see much though. I just moved here about a month ago."

"Yeah there's not much to do here." Ben replied "Oh and I'm Ben by the way and this is Edward."

I turned in my desk and shook Jasper's out stretched hand. "Hey." I said

"I'm Jasper." He nodded back.

"So what have you done since you got here?" Ben asked.

"Not much. Just hanging out with my sister and neighbor." He smiled. Of course blondie was his sister. How did I not notice before they looked alike. So then that must mean that brown eyes is his neighbor. He didn't say anything about a girlfriend, but maybe they're just dating. "We went to the mall a week ago." He cast a look in my direction.

My eyes widened a little. He recognized me? But how he wasn't even looking at me. His sister probably told him.

All three of us talked a little more till the bell rang.

Jasper was actually a really cool guy. Although, sometimes I felt like he wanted to tell me something. I found out that he played the guitar and sang a little bit with his sister and neighbor. Never once mentioning either of their names.

When Class was over I was glad to get out and away from all the sly glances, giggles and note passing that was going on, while the three of us talked.

But hey I'd rather have him in my class hearing giggles and whispers than I would having Satan's spawn trying to kill me with her mere eyes.

As I was walking towards my next class I spotted Jasper and his... I really don't know whether she is his girlfriend or just a friend. I mean I've never seen them kiss or even hold hands, but I have seen them hugging and looking very comfortable together. Just to add to the confusion they were walking a couple feet apart right now.

I was so confused.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oh come on!

Someone up there obviously hates me.

I swear as soon as I walked into my next class it felt ten degrees cooler.

I was stuck in a class with the Devil's spawn. In chemistry class no less, who knows what kind of concoction she might make to try and kill me.

Luckily Jessica had this class with me. I just wasn't lucky enough because we had assigned seats. Can you guess who I got paired up with? She was sitting next to me and in the the middle of Jessica and myself as the desk held three people.

I also didn't expect for Jessica and Rosalie – as I found out what her name was- to get along really well. They were laughing and talking as if they have known each other for days instead of just thirty minutes. When Jessica would try to get me to join the conversation, Rosalie would turn to me with a sneer as I would politely decline.

This class couldn't be over fast enough.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At the end of school I was walking down the lonely hallway, or what I thought was a lonely hallway. I had just rounded a corner, with my head down staring at my shoes, when I heard voices up ahead. I looked up and...

"Hurry up cowboy" She laughed as her friend Rosalie laughed with her. "Giddy-up"

This was actually the first time I heard her speak and I don't know how I managed to hide my gasp. She sounded almost exactly like Bella. Only her voice had a sultry tone to it. Bella might not even sound the same anymore. It has been three miserable years.

"Darlin'" Jasper said in his southern accent that made all the girls in our class swoon "Your never going to ride me again if you don't cooperate."

I began to choke loudly when he said the words 'Ride me'. What I am an eighteen year old, horny ass guy. Apparently my choking caught there attention as they whirled around to face me. I received a glare from none other than Rosalie and an amused smirk from Jasper. I could only see a pair of wide brown eyes as they stared at me from above her boyfriend's or friends head. _Fuck if I know. _

I felt the tips of my ears begin to burn as she just stared at me. "You alright there man?" Asked a male's voice making me brake eye contact with the girl who had me wanting to beat myself up.

I cleared my throat "Um yeah."

He nodded and they turned back around. I also could have sworn that as they were walking out of the school doors I heard 'Fucking Assward' but it was probably my imagination.

When I regained my composure. I walked outside and caught the end of their laughter before they peeled out of the school parking lot.

* * *

Did you guys like Edwards POV? It was actually kind of hard to write his point of view.

So now you know Edward's side of the story. What a clusterfuck isn't it? Ha ha.

I also want to let everyone know that I have a blog now. I will be talking about anything. I think I'm also going to use it to post teasers of my stories. I will be talking about anything Twilight related for sure. Posting sexy Rob, Kellan and Jackson pictures and anything else my perverted mind can come up with. Lol. You can follow my blogs by going to....

**http://mylifeanythingandeverything(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

Send me comments or messages. I really do love all my readers and would like to get to know you. I've had many conversations with some of you and they always make me smile. =D. You guys are so sweet.

Reviews would be awesome! =D


	8. Teachers

**`Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related, nor do I own any of the songs I may mention in this story!**

_Playlists and outfits for this story are on my profile._

_P.S. Sorry for the really, really long wait. School was crazy this semester. _

*** BPOV ***

Weird how I always seem to trip at the most inopportune time, right? Right. That's how I found myself currently getting a piggyback ride by Jasper.

Here I thought that I had gotten over my klutz phase. Apparently not.

_At the end of the day no less..._

My last class of the day had been anatomy with a teacher named Mrs. Ibekwe, who had a beautiful Nigerian accent. As we were walking into class she was checking us off as we told her our name, which I was thankful for. I didn't need anyone catching on that Bella Swan was back before I could even tell people myself. Knowing this town if someone realized it was me it would be known all over town before school even finished for the day.

_Gossipy fuckers_

Luckily none of my other teachers actually roll called our names either. All my other teachers just asked to see our schedules to make sure we were actually supposed to be in that class. They also said that during the first week some of our schedules would be changed. I hope I don't get changed from any. I've liked all my teachers so far except for one.

Mr. Hoe

I shit you not, his last name is actually Hoe. The moment I walked into his classroom I knew I wasn't going to get along with him. He had a fucking projector turned on displaying squares with our last names so we could see where our assigned seating was.

That wasn't too bad. Then I looked at the walls and saw the posters. Did he think we were fucking five years old? This was a senior English class not first grade. The top border of the wall was lined with the alphabet. He had a cart filled with books that looked like Dr. Seuss. Don't get me wrong I love Dr. Seuss. That man was a genius. Who the hell can come up with a book just containing fifty different vocabulary words?

I would not eat them here or there.

I would not eat them anywhere.

I would not eat green eggs and ham.

_I do not like them, Sam-I-am._

Fucking Brilliant I tell you!

Anyways back to the topic. While I like Dr. Seuss it was the thought that counted. It was like he was implying we are too dumb to read something of a greater level. Where was Beowulf or The Scarlet Letter?

How the hell did I go from reading _How To Kill A Mockingbird _during freshman year to looking at I Spy books...even though those books are fun, but that's besides the point here.

Pshh. I fucking read books by Jane Austen and Shakespeare on my free time!

Then he had to speak. Telling us that if we didn't need to use "big words", his words not mine for assignments we would be doing. He "joked" that he didn't want to embarrass us if a word was misplaced. The way he spoke in a condescending voice made me want to punch him and by the looks of everyone else in class they wanted to do the same.

I was surprised he didn't break out into a rhyme like _"Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear. Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair. Fuzzy Wuzzy wasn't fuzzy, was he?"_

He also managed to do all that with a glare on his face. Asshole.

I shook my head when the girl in front of me moved forward.

When it was my turn to enter the class she gave me a smile and asked for my last name.

In a quiet voice I whispered, "Swan" Hoping to God no one heard me besides the teacher.

She nodded, "You have a very pretty name." She commented.

I felt myself tinge a little at the complement. "Thank you," I replied.

I situated myself at the empty two seat desk in the second row to the right. I sat down on the outside seat so I could be closer to the isle. I was so busy looking for my damn pencil that I didn't notice anyone sit next to me until I heard a throat being cleared.

Startled I looked next to me and found Ben Cheny looking at me. He was going to say something but our teacher began talking and passing out they syllabus.

We didn't say anything to each other till the end of class. My teacher left for the office as we packed our stuff. I closed my binder but some of my papers flew out and fell onto the floor.

Before I could reach down and pick them up someone handed them to me. I looked up and found that Ben was the one who grabbed them up for me.

"Thanks, Ben." I thanked him.

My eyes widened as I realized I fucked up. My heart started pounding furiously. I hoped he didn't catch my slip up.

He gave me a weird look. "How did you know my name?"

_Oh fuck! Think quick idiot!_

"Huh? Who? What? When?" I asked one right after the other hoping to confuse him. I did an internal fist pump laughing evilly at his bewildered expression. It always worked.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it staring at the ground. I started to walk away slowly but continuing to face him. Suddenly his eyes snapped to mine and widened with shock, disbelief and hope?

This is so not good. My own eyes widened.

"I've only known one person who used to do that shit all the time to confuse the hell out of people." He replied staring at me.

He remembered that shit. Maybe he's thinking of someone else.

"Um..." I couldn't form any other words. I cleared my throat awkwardly and continued to walk backwards which was a really bad idea. "Fuck the day I was dubbed to be clumsy!" I shouted as I fell to my butt. Tripping on one of the leg chairs hurting my ankle in the process. I glared at the chair.

I grabbed my ankle as I felt it start throbbing.

"I fucking knew it!"

I jumped forgetting the Ben situation. I looked up and found him staring at me with a huge smile.

"I can't believe your back Bella!" He shouted. "Everyone is going to be so happy especially..."

I interrupted him looking around "Shhhh!"

"Oh sorry." He whispered.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want anybody to know yet. Please don't tell anyone." I begged him.

He knelt down beside me. "I won't," He sighed, "Plus I don't think people would believe me anyways. You look... different," He chuckled, " The only reason I figured it was you was because of what you said and then not to mention your clumsiness. No offense." He motioned to my foot.

"None taken." I gave him a small smile.

"Hows your ankle?" He asked me

"I think I just sprained it. Nothing major." I replied back. Surprised at how easy it was to talk to Ben after all these years.

"That's good," He nodded as he looked at me curiously, "How come you don't want anyone to know it's you? If you don't mind me asking that is."

I wondered how much I should tell him. I decided to go a safe route and just state part of the reason.

"I just want to be able to tell everyone myself." I replied, "Plus, I really want to surprise Alice. Have you seen her by the way?" I asked.

When I didn't see Alice at school I started to get worried. Especially since she didn't like to miss school unless it was absolutely necessary or if their was no way around it. Although I felt bad at the same time for the relief I felt that she hadn't shown up to school.

I didn't exactly want her to find out I was here yet.

Ben laughed heartily "Yeah. She's not going to be coming to school for about a week."

I was about to ask why when a throat was cleared behind me. I turned my head to find Jasper and Rosalie looking at us.

"Why are you on the floor?" Rosalie asked me looking amused.

"I fell." I sniffed.

Jasper and Rosalie laughed. "I should have known." She said. Ben laughed and nodded. They both seemed to remember he was here and looked at him.

"Hey Ben." Jasper greeted him.

"Jasper." He smiled and nodded.

I was shocked they knew each other. "You guys already meet?"

"Yeah we have government together with Edward." Ben replied as he stood back up. My heart rate accelerated at the sound of his name and at the thought that Jasper had a class with Edward. "I should probably go. Angela is probably wondering where I'm at." He held his hand out to me and helped me up. I wobbled a bit as to not put pressure on my foot.

Ben hugged me and whispered "I'm glad your back Bella. It's going to be have fun having you around again," He smiled, "And I promise to tell anyone." I believed he would keep that promise too.

"Thank you, Ben" I told him softly.

He nodded and told Jasper he would see him tomorrow and waved a bye to Rosalie who told him bye in return.

"What was that about?" Rosalie asked.

"He knows it's me. I kind of had a slip up." I chuckled.

I forgot about my ankle until I tried to walk, putting pressure on it. I winced as pain shot through me.

Jasper looked down and shook his head. He turned around and knelt down a bit. "Hop on. I'll give you a piggy back ride to the car."

I didn't argue because I knew I had no other choice unless I wanted to hop on one foot to the car. Uh yeah no thank you. That would just cause more trouble.

I looked at Rose and shrugged my shoulders. "Ok"

She chuckled. "Seriously Bella how did you fall."

Jasper hooked his arms around the back of my knees and stood back up as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He hosted me up a bit so I could be higher.

I told then how I tried to trick him and walk away backwards before he noticed that I was gone. They both laughed. I laughed a little too because it was pretty damn funny.

I felt like Jasper was moving so slow. So I told him to "giddy up" to which he replied that he wouldn't let me ride him anymore. As soon as he finished those words someone behind us started chocking.

Jasper whirled us around as Rosalie turned as well. We came face-to-face with non other than Edward who was staring directly at me. I couldn't look away from his. He looked so damn cute when his face tinged pink from embarrassment. I just wanted to jump off Jasper and fucking hug Edward. If he knew it was really me he would probably push me away and give me a disgusted look.

I let out a barely audible sigh and quickly looked at Rose to find her glaring at the boy who would always have my heart.

A part of me was mad at the way she would look at him. Almost as if she wanted to cut his balls off and by the look on his handsome face he knew it too. I could just imagine how confused he was, since he didn't actually do anything to her to make her react that way. Another part of me wanted to hug the shit out of her for being so damn protective. It was a little funny too.

After our awkward little moment with Jasper asking Edward if he was okay and his reassurance that he was fine Jasper turned us back around and continued to walk. As soon as we made it out of the school halls Rosalie just had to say something.

"Fucking assward." She said somewhat loudly before the school doors could even close.

Jasper chuckled loudly.

I gasped. "Rosalie! He could have heard you." I hope he didn't hear that.

"Hmm that sucks." She smirked at me. I shook my head but laughed at her antics.

"Rosalie can you open the door for me?" Jasper asked when we reached her car. She grabbed my keys from my bag. I hadn't even realized that I wasn't carrying it with me, let alone that she was carrying all of our stuff.

Rosalie climbed in the back before Jasper set me down on the passenger seat. I pouted knowing I couldn't drive as how my car my stick and I need my left foot to use the clutch. I took

"Hmm well look at that. I guess I'll be driving your car." Jasper smirked and then laughed when my bottom lip poked out further.

I took of my heels as Jasper made his way to the drivers side and winced when I took of my high heel from my left foot.

When he got into the seat I looked at him. "Jasper you better drive my baby with care or else..." I warned him.

He waved me off with a flick of his hand. I gaped at him at his blatant dismissal. Rosalie laughed loudly.

"Did he just do that?" I asked Rosalie as I turned to look at her.

She nodded "He did."

I was going to say something to Jasper but before I could he threw the car in reverse startling the fuck out of me.

I yelped. "Damn it Jasper. Didn't I just tell you to be careful with my car?"

He gave me a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I couldn't help it. No more fucking around though. I'll drive safely." He fluttered his long eyelashes at me.

All three of us laughed as he drove out of the parking lot. Before we did though I felt his green eyes on the car once again.

As we drove home we talked about our classes. Jasper informing me that he indeed did have a class with with Edward. Government to be exact. Rosalie apparently had chemistry class with him too. Not only that but she whined that she had to sit next to him too.

I'm not going to lie I got a little jealous.

She also told me that she sat next to Jessica. Rose said that she was really cool and down to earth. I didn't know how I felt about that and whether or not I believed that shit to be true. I couldn't deny the fact that she had been nice as all three of us had her for first period. My mind just couldn't help but wonder if it was just because she didn't know it was me.

Albeit she was never mean to me. She never did or say anything to me but she never stopped it either when her cousin and friends did.

Jasper laughed when she stated proudly that he looked scared of her.

"Yeah. I can only imagine what was going on is his head. I mean come on you have him for chemistry and with all the evil looks you send his way he's probably paranoid. He probably thinks your going to create a bomb and put it in his locker or something." He laughed.

After laughing about that for a bit we finally made it to our houses. Jasper helped me into my house and sat me down on the couch. Rosalie went into the kitchen and came back out with a bag of frozen mixed vegetables.

Rosalie helped me prop my foot up on the coffee table as Jasper went to the bathroom.

When he came back I asked them if pizza sounded good because I couldn't cook with my current problem. They both told me it sounded good. I ended up calling the pizza place and ordering two large pepperoni and pineapple pizzas.

While we were waiting for them to deliver our food we continued to talk about our first day of school.

Besides having first period, life science class, with these two, which I could tell was going to be a mess already. A very fun mess. Our teacher Mr. Porras was down right hilarious. He had a very prominent Spanish accent, but I could understand everything he said.

I ended up having second period with Jasper, which was trigonometry. Our teacher Coach Cohen let us sit where we wanted to and he was funny. It seemed like the theme for the day because my Economics teacher, Mr. Dekker, was funny as well. The only one who wasn't was the aforementioned Hoe... I mean Mr. Hoe. Shit even Mrs. Ibekwe cracked a joke here and there. One was about scrotums and sternums getting mixed up.

But back to Coach Cohen...

The whole class period he just told us these funny stories about the stupidest criminals.

"Jasper remember when Coach Cohen told us about the one criminal that tried to rob the liquor store but there was only twenty dollars in the cash register so he worked at the store to get the money?" I asked laughing

Rosalie choked "What?" before she started laughing.

Jasper laughed and nodded. "Hell yeah that shit was funny. The funniest one was the one of the guy who tried to steal an RV's gas by trying to suck it through a tube but ended up sucking from the septic tank," Rosalie gagged and Jasper and I continued to laugh, "And then when the owner came out he saw the guy rocking back and forth on the floor in the fetal position. He was crying hysterically and he was naked."

Tears were streaming down our faces from laughing so damn hard.

"How the fuck did he end up naked?" Rosalie spluttered.

Jasper just shrugged his shoulders as he held his stomach. I shook my head having no idea myself. That shit was a damn mystery.

"The owner of the RV didn't even press charges because he said that it was the best laugh hes had in years." I finished because I didn't think Jasper could even breath.

I wondered if my dad knew about these dumb asses and if he didn't I know he would get a kick out of it.

Rosalie and I were both happy as well that we had another class together. Both of us ended up having Economics.

Rosalie informed us that her teachers were cool except for Mr. Hoe which she had for her fifth period, the last class of the day. I agreed with her too. Jasper cracked up when he heard our teachers name. I really hoped I would get switched out. Jasper also filled us in about his other classes. He said his other teachers were pretty awesome.

The pizza boy rang the door bell and gaped at Rosalie as she answered the door and payed him with the money I gave her. I had to force them into letting me pay for them. It wasn't easy.

As we ate we watched some TV but what I really wanted to do was ask Jasper if he talked to Edward since he obviously talked to Ben. I just didn't want to be nosy as it wasn't really any of my business if they did talk, so I didn't ask.

"Your friend Alice wasn't in school today huh? You didn't mention anything about seeing her." Rosalie questioned.

"No she wasn't and that reminds me... Ben said something about her not being in school for a week." I replied.

"Is it something serious?" Jasper asked as he took a bite out of his slice of pizza.

"I don't think so. I mean he was laughing." I mused. "Maybe I should call her."

"What are you going to say? I mean you aren't going to say 'Hey I didn't see you in school today where were you?' right?" Rosalie asked.

I chuckled and shook my head. "No. I'm just going to ask her how her first day of school went."

I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice. It rang a few times before she picked up.

"Hey Bella." She answered sullenly.

I frowned and got curious glances from my friends. "What's wrong, Buttercup?" I didn't like her sounding sad. I wish I could just drive over to her house and hug her. Well I could but you know what I mean.

She sighed. "Well remember how we went on the camping trip..." She began to tell me how on the last day of their camping trip Edward scared the crap out of her by mimicking Jason's laugh and snapping twigs to saying her name in a Hannibal Lecture voice. I wanted to laugh but I didn't.

I was confused as to what this had to do with anything so I asked her. "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked receiving even more confused gazes by Rosalie and Jasper.

"Oh I'm getting there." She replied. She finished telling me how she was standing on the rock when she trying to find signal and when Edward did the Hannibal voice she got so freaked out that she fell...into a patch of Poison Ivy. So now she had all these rashes on her face, arms, legs and even back as she was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt.

I sat their with my mouth hanging open. Rose and Jas both mouthed "What" to me.

"Bella did you hear me? I fell in fucking Poison Ivy!" Alice shouted.

I burst out laughing.

"Are you...are you laughing at me Bella?" Alice shrieked.

I gasped. "I'm sorry."

"This is so not funny!" She stated. "I'm itchy all over and I can't scratch or else I'll make it worse..." She sounded like she was going to cry.

I immediately stopped laughing and frowned again. "Fuck! Alice I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh." Okay , so maybe that was a lie, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"It's okay," She sniffed "I'm really glad you called. Can I call you back tomorrow though? My mom just got here and she's going to put some cream on my back for me."

"Okay. I hope you feel better faster." I said sincerely. I really hoped she did get better my best friend didn't need to suffer through that.

"Thanks. I love you and miss you." She told me.

"I miss you too. Love you. I'll talk to you tomorrow then." I said

"Yeah. Bye Bella."

"Bye Alice." I hung up the phone and looked at the two people sitting next to me.

"What the hell was that about?" Jasper asked.

I told them everything Alice told me. Then ended up laughing and cringing by the end of the story.

"Poor thing." Rosalie muttered. "What a Jerkward."

"It wasn't really his fault." I defended Edward, "It's not like he did it on purpose."

After hanging out for a bit longer they both went home making sure I would be comfortable until my dad came home. When my dad came home and found me with a bag of frozen vegetables he shook his head and laughed.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he held his hands up in surrender. After my dad ate some pizza and asked me how my first day of school was I asked him if he could help me upstairs because I felt so damn tired. He helped me into my room and headed back down stairs to watch a little more TV.

I hobbled my way to the bathroom and took an awkward shower trying not to put to much pressure on my foot. While it felt way better I didn't want to risk it.

I stumbled to my room after brushing my teeth and taking a shower. As soon as my head hit the pillow I knocked out barely glancing at the clock to see it was almost ten.

I felt myself jolt as someone's body hit my bed. I already knew it had to be Rose. It wasn't as if my dad going to barge into my room and fucking jump on my bed. Not only that, but I would be frightened if my father's voice somehow changed into a vulgar feminine one.

"Get your fucking lazy ass up!" She ordered me as she yanked my cover back.

"Don't you people sleep?" I groaned.

I could practically hear her eye roll. "Suck it up! It's already 6:00."

I huffed and opened my eyes to see an already dressed Rose sitting cross legged at the foot of my bed. Rose's hair was piled in a messy bun with some lose strands framing her face. Oh and it wasn't even the one that says, "It's meant to look this messy but it really took me forty minutes to do." Hell no! Rosalie achieved that look just by waking up in the morning and throwing her hair into a damn quick bun and then nature would take its course letting some layers fall around her face.

Lucky bitch!

"I hate you." I mumbled.

She laughed "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that because I know you love me. Oh and how's your ankle?"

I sat up and shook my head smiling because it was true. I could never hate Rose.

"It should be fine by now. It wasn't hurting that much anymore last night." I answered back.

She didn't even need to wear make-up her skin was flawless. All she did was put on some mascara, eyeliner and chapstick and she was done. I was lucky enough that my skin was didn't have any form of blemishes as well because I would hate to wear that foundation and powder shit. I tried it once just too see how it would feel to have it on and it felt like I purposely rubbed sand on my face. Yeah so not going there again.

Rose did occasionally wear eyeshadow like the brown she was wearing now, but I did too.

Her blue eyes seemed to be even more intense with the brown highlight.

She was wearing a orange and pink striped tunic coupled with a knotted necklace and a pair of dark jeans. Her buckle flats were a light color brown with orange on the side.

"Well what are you waiting for?" She asked.

"Christ! I'm going." I hoped out of my warm bed and rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. When I finished gargling Rosalie walked into the bathroom with a chair and basically pushed me down on it.

"Pushy" I mumbled.

"I heard that."

seven minutes later my eyelashes were curled with mascara and my eyeliner was applied to only my top lash line.

"Do you want me to straighten your hair or curl it again today?" Rosalie asked me

"I think I want it straight today." I replied back after thinking about it for a minute.

She nodded. "Okay."

As she plugged in the straightener and turned it on my mind drifted back to my lost last night.

As I went to sleep yesterday I couldn't stop thinking about why Edward hadn't figured out it was me. It was 6:30 in the morning and it was still circling around my head. Strange I know. Did I want him to know who I was yet? I'm not really sure, but a part of me was feeling hurt that he hadn't made the connection.

I know I changed in the years that I've been gone, but I would think that after years of hanging out that he would have at least recognized me by my eyes. Especially, since sometimes we would have these strange yet intense moments where we would just look into each others eyes. Everything would just dissipate around me. Much like how it happened yesterday at school.

I always knew why I would look into his eyes; they were and are the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. I just couldn't quite figure out why he would look into my boring brown ones.

You can't compare the sheer beauty of emeralds to dirt. It's just not possible.

Maybe I was the only one really lost in those moments. Edward might have just been looking at me because I was looking at him.

Either way it always made my heart flutter and my imagination run wild with thoughts and images of him and me together.

I wanted to growl in frustration. Why was this bothering me so much? Was I really that forgettable to him?

I need to talk this out with someone. I wish I could talk to Alice about this. Jacob's ass was still sleeping right now since he didn't have a first period and Nessie was right along with him.

_Lazy asses!_

I opened my eyes and was met with my reflection and the reflection of Rosalie standing behind me. Rose…I could talk to Rosalie.

"Rosalie?" I asked quietly as she straightened my hair.

"Hmm?" She hummed running the flatiron through a section of my hair.

"This is probably going to sound so stupid," I continued, "I even know it sounds stupid. Yet here I am about to ask you a stupid question that I know is stupid, which makes me feel stupid and you're probably going to think I'm…"

She cut me off "Let me guess…stupid?" She laughed.

"Actually I was going to say mental, but stupid would fit too." I said in a monotone voice with a frown on my lips.

Our eyes met in the mirror and her smile faltered. "What are you thinking?" She asked me as she set down the hot utensil on the counter.

"Why do you think that," I swallowed thickly, "Edward hasn't figured out it's me yet?"

I groaned at how fucking dumb that sounded.

I heard Rosalie sigh. "Bella I've seen pictures of you before you moved and to be honest you really do look different. Your body and face have matured – in a good way – and you've lost your baby fat. You have some killer curves now." She tugged on my hair and continued "Plus, you have a half sleeve and neck tattoo – of the ones he can see. He couldn't have possibly thought "Oh! I think Bella is going to get some sexy tattoos." She laughed.

I gave her a small smile and then snorted followed by a full blown laugh. I was being somewhat ridiculous. _Somewhat. _

Rosalie lifted an eyebrow with a smirk on her face. "You okay now?" She asked.

I sobered up and looked at her seriously. "No, but I am better now," I replied, "so thank you for that. It's just that I still don't get how someone I spent hanging out with almost twenty-four-seven can't recognize it's me, Bella Swan."

Rosalie opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off.

"I know what you said is true Rose, about the tattoos and the fact that I did lose my baby fat, but can't he recognize me by the shape of my face? What about my eyes or nose? Jesus! I sound absolutely ridiculous. Rosalie it's official I'm a fucking crazy bitch."

She snorted and then laughed "I never said you weren't." I huffed. "Aww It's okay. If it makes you feel any better Jasper is a crazy bitch too."

I laughed loudly at how she nonchalantly called Jasper a crazy bitch.

"Thanks for that." I stated and I calmed down.

"Mission accomplished. Plus, you know I can't help it if a chance arises to make fun of my brother." She smirked as she ran the straightener through the last section of my hair. "Your hair is done. Now go dress your sexy ass."

I curtsied. "Yes your majesty."

"Shut up." She laughed as she pushed me into my room with her behind me.

She laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling she created as I choose my outfit for the day.

I took off my pajamas and slid on a pair of bleach jeans walking over towards my tee shirt section of my closet in only my bra.

I pulled out a black tee shirt with lyrics to the song Punkrocker by the Teddybears featuring Iggy Pop. The lyrics were printed on top of blue, purple and orange-red cloudy design.

I walked over to my dresser to get some black socks and looked over at Rose to find her eyes closed and a small smile on her face.

I sat down on the bed and began to slid on my socks. "What are you thinking about?"

She hummed "I just remembered when me and Jas were about ten my dad took us up to some mountains so we could watch a meteor shower. We took our telescope and saw Saturn. I could make out the rings. They looked green and orange. It was beautiful," She continued as I started to put on my purple Hi Nikes. "I just remembered that while looking at the ceiling."

"Is that what inspired you for my room." I asked as I walked over towards the door.

She stood up and shook her head. "No," She smiled, "it just seemed fitting."

I smiled "Well either way I love it."

"Nice outfit," She commented, "I love your shirt."

"Thanks"

We walked down the stairs to find Jasper laying down on the couch with his long legs hanging over the armrest. He got up when he heard us. Jasper was wearing a teal plaid shirt with light black jeans and some gray vans. He looked really good. "Took you guys long enough." He said playfully as he looked at me.

"Wow Jasper I'm surprised you didn't barge into my room while I was in my underwear this time." I joked.

He sighed and shook his head sadly "I think there's a glitch in my radar. I have to go fix it this weekend."

I continued to play along as we walked outside. "Aww that's just to bad."

He looked at me. "It's a tragedy really."

"Your perv!" Rosalie laughed. Jasper and I snickered as I locked the door. "Oh and sorry Bella, but we're taking _my_ baby Yenko this time. I need to show her off some too." Rosalie laughed.

I chuckled. "That's fine with me. I actually wanted to ride in your car since I saw it. So it works out. Oh and I'm holding Jasper to a ride on his Ducati." I said as I looked at Jas.

He smirked and saluted me. "Yes ma'am!"

I giggled and pushed him playfully.

"Alright enough playing around or we're going to be late." Rosalie said as we slide into her car.

"Rose can I play my Ipod?" I asked

"Yeah." She replied as she turned on the car. It purred to life causing Rosalie to smirk. "That's my baby." She patted the dashboard.

I looked at her incredulously and laughed "Oh you can pat your dashboard but I can't mine?"

"Damn straight," She responded, "plus you were more like caressing it." She backed out of the drive way and switch gears so we were flying down the street.

Jasper snickered in the back seat.

"I did not! Jasper did I caress my dashboard?" I asked

"Leave me out of this." He replied.

Rose laughed. "See he just doesn't want to say that you were on your way to molesting your poor car." Jasper continued to laugh.

I huffed "I was not going to molest my baby. I would never." Before anyone could say anything else I said "Let's just listen to music"

The both snickered but nodded none-the-less.

I scrolled through my I-pod till I found the song I was looking for. "I had to play this song. As soon as I put on my shirt I couldn't stop singing it." I laughed and clicked the song.

The sounds of the drums and guitar floated in Rose's car.

She actually squealed when the song started. My eyes widened and I turned to look at Jasper in the back. His shoulders shook as he took in my expression.

"I fucking love this song! I kept on singing it in my head," She continued, "when I saw your shirt."

Jasper laughed, "I was singing it in my head too. By the end of the day you're probably going to have a couple more people singing it too," He mused, "Well if they even know the song."

Completely ignoring what they said I looked at Rose and cocked my head to the side. "Did you just squeal?"

She looked over at me from the driver's seat and rolled her eyes. "Why do you say it like it's the weirdest thing? I am a girl," She laughed, "I'm prone to squeal every then and now."

I held my hands up and chuckled. "I know that! It's just that I've never heard you squeal like that."

"Just admit that it creeps you out, Bella." Jasper spoke. His arm and head were resting on the left shoulder of my seat. "I know it creeps _me_ out when she squeals. "

I laughed loudly when Rosalie let go of the steering wheel and punched Jasper in his left arm. He grimaced and grabbed at his upper arm where she landed the blow.

"Fuck you!" She spat, smirking at the same time. "See now I didn't even get to hear the song. Can you restart it, Bella?" She asked sweetly.

Jasper laughed loudly. "What? All nice to Bella," He shook his head "then you're all mean to your own flesh and blood."

"Jasper?" Rosalie called in a soft voice looking at him in the rear view mirror.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Shut up." She fluttered her eyelashes.

I laughed loudly.

"You too." She poked me in my arm. "Just play the song already."

"Ok ok." I chuckled with the both of them. By the time I hit the play button we were almost to the school.

All three of us sang the song and bobbed our heads in time with the beat.

_See me drivin down the street,__  
__I'm bored with looking good.__  
__I got both hands off the wheel,__  
__The cops are coming.__  
__I'm listening to the music with no fear,__  
__You can hear it too if your sincere...___

_Coz I'm a punk rocker yes I am.__  
__Well I'm a punk rocker yes I am.__  
__Coz I'm a punk rocker yes I am.__  
__Well I'm a punk rocker yes I am._

Every once in a while we would catch each others eyes and chuckle a little while we continued to sing. I used to do this all the time back in California with Jake and Nessie. I know they were a part of my band, but I loved, absolutely loved singing with my racing buddy…

"Turn it up a little!" Jasper said from the back of the car. I complied. __

_I see you stagger in the street,__  
__And you can't stay on your feet.__  
__And your faking in your sleep,__  
__You wish that you were deep.__  
__You can't hear me laughing to myself,__  
__If you could you would be someone else._

I felt a sense of deja vu when we pulled into the school parking lot. Everyone was gaping at the Rose's car as she parked. Blasting a different song than the one yesterday.

We were practically shouting when the chorus came on again. That had to be my favorite part of the song. Iggy's voice sounds so fucking amazing when he's singing "Coz I'm a punk rocker yes I am." Dare I say sexy? Well it is.

_See me die on bleaker street,__  
__I'm bored with being god,__  
__See me sneering in my car,__  
__I'm driving to my star._

I could actually feel it when Edwards eyes landed on the car. I wasn't looking at him but it was like my body was in tune with his even after the years apart.

_I'm listening to the music with no fear,__  
__You can hear it too if your sincere...___

_Coz I'm a punk rocker yes I am.__  
__Well I'm a punk rocker yes I am.__  
__Coz I'm a punk rocker yes I am.__  
__Well I'm a punk rocker yes I am._

When the song finished Jasper grabbed my shoulders and gave me a comforting squeeze. "Ready for day two?" He asked.

I looked at him over my shoulder and gave him a smile "Yup" I popped the 'p'.

Rosalie sighed, "Lets go see Creepward."

I looked at her and laughed. "Why did you call him Creepward?"

"What? He's always looking right at you. I can see him from the rear view mirror. I don't even know if he can really see you,"She mused, "It's really creepy hence one of the many names I'll be calling him."

Jasper laughed as my eyes widened. "It does look like he is looking at you, well the back of your head."

I rolled my eyes "Whatever. Lets just get this day over with. At least I don't have to worry about Alice seeing me yet."

Poor Alice. I still couldn't believe she fell in _Poison Ivy. _Especially because Edward made her fall in it...or she says. Is it mean of me to think that that shit is comedy? Because it's down right hilarious.

They both laughed already knowing what happened to her.

I got out of the car and my eyes immediately found the emeralds I desperately craved. He was wearing a black The Cure shirt with Dark denim jeans and black shoes. I internally sighed at how gorgeous he was. His hair was in its usual bronze disarray.

Today was going to be a long day.

_**Did you guys like it? I know I took four damn months and I'm terribly sorry for that. **_

_**Remember to check out their outfits and playlist on my profile. **_

_**If you didn't get the memo before I have a blog now where I'm going to post teasers of the stories the link is also on my profile. Go check it out! **_

_Reviews are lovely! =D_


End file.
